Runaways
by Ravengrad
Summary: Harry's had it and Hermione receives some startling news.
1. Runaways Chapter 1 The Beginning

The world this belongs in is owned by JKR and all the companies that have bought into her works.

I am merely exercising my mind and am making no money off this work. With all that said: This is OOC from the get go.

The characters while having similar behavior to those in her books on occasion. Will most often be acting far different for that is what Out Of Character means. They will react differently to stress situations and for me that is where the fun comes in. I set the rating at a reasonable level. If you think it should be higher then explain why. Direct orders haven't been my cup of tea in decades. In person they tend to provoke reactions people don't like.

Runaways

Chapter 1

End of Fifth Year

Saturday afternoon Hermione Granger sat quietly in the back of her father's dark green Jaguar as her mother brought her up to date with all the family happenings since the holidays. The various goings on of her relatives never mattered to her before she'd gone off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hermione was at a loss as to why it should matter now. Still every trip from the train station to home was spent with her mother prattling on about this aunt or that cousin even though the majority of them had abandoned England for various other commonwealth countries over the years. Once at home Hermione headed up to her room intending to shower off the grime of the train ride home before dressing for the normal welcoming home meal at a local restaurant.

Emma Granger was walking by her daughter's room when she heard the shower stop. Intending to have a short talk before they left. She entered Hermione's room with a short quiet knock on the door taking a seat next to that ridiculous perch Hermione had insisted on buying for the white owl that brought her mail. Hearing the bathroom door open she turned to see her daughter enter towel wrapped around her head.

"Mum," Hermione said calmly as she returned to her bedroom proper. Years of living with other girls in the Gryffindor dormitory had eliminated any body exposure issues Hermione might have had.

Emma stood in shock. The first thing that registered was the obviously more developed body her daughter now possessed while not fully mature her daughter was a lot closer than she expected her to be. The second was the large purple scar running diagonally down her daughter's front from shoulder to hip. "Hermione Jean Granger what happened to you?" Emma shrieked at full volume.

Unfortunately to everyone's embarrassment Dan had just finished changing for dinner when his wife shrieked. The distracted husband came running into the room the cricket bat he kept near his nightstand in hand. Stopping inside Hermione's room he scanned the room his eyes drawn to his nude daughter as he tried to figure out what made his wife scream.

Her father's almost strangled "Whaaat," brought Hermione's attention to what she wasn't wearing. She stopped herself before she made any move to cover up. She was sixteen soon to be seventeen and had fought adults. She was not going to panic like a little girl just because some man got a peek. Heck he'd changed her nappies for Merlin's sake. Summoning up previously unknown reserves of self-confidence she asked, "Have you both seen enough? I'd like to get dressed then we can discuss this."

"Yes," Emma said pushing her husband towards the door.

"Don't bother mum, I'm sure you have all the same equipment." Hermione said donning the undergarments she'd laid out on her bed before pulling on a pair of jeans and slipping on a blouse. Once done she'd turned her attention to her folks saying, "Alright let's discuss what's got mum so wound up."

"That hideous scar. If you don't get proper treatment you'll never be able to wear anything but high collared outfits."

'That's right mum focus on appearances.' Hermione thought disgustedly before saying, "I have a number of potions and salves to deal with this. It should disappear by the end of this month."

"Hermione we're taking you to the clinic. I can't believe they let you come home like that. You need professional help to deal with that," Her father said his voice one of conviction.

"I can't go to the clinic and Madam Pomfrey is fully trained healer."

"And why not young lady you are still sixteen and under our authority."

Hermione had been wondering when the confrontation between their two worlds would occur this year. "Daddy healing a curse scar is best done magically. I have no doubt the clinic would try and treat this and I'd end up having several cosmetic operations. Let me try the magical approach first as I've already started it. Mixing the two will not work. Madam Pomfrey, the school's resident healer, warned me about attempting to heal this both ways at the same time. It seems during the war they'd tried that approach and nearly killed a wizard. Let me continue at least until Madam Pomfrey says there is nothing more she can do."

"I have my doubts how well they can heal something that severe, Don't roll your eyes young lady we've seen the scar on the boy who kissed you goodbye at the train station head. If they can't heal that one what makes you so sure they can heal the one you have. However seeing as you are so adamant at continuing this I'll let you continue to treat it until I stop seeing improvement and I'll be checking you a couple of times a week to see how this is healing. Once the improvement stops, and mark my words it will stop, you're going straight to the clinic Hermione.." Emma said her tone firm and posture rigid.

"I don't like this one bit Hermione Jean. You are going to tell us how you got this and everything else about your years at that school. A girl doesn't get injured like this as the result of some minor mishap at school. You can start once we're in the car. It's Saturday night and we have reservations I don't intend to miss at a very nice restaurant." Dan said.

Emma looked her daughter over closely then said, "The blouse is alright but ditch the pants. Black skirt and holdups tonight young lady also ditch the necklace and button up your collar no sense drawing attention to that area just yet."

Hermione huffed but changed as her mother requested before joining her parents downstairs.

—Runaways—

Harry Potter sat in Dudley's second bedroom surrounded by all Dudley's broken and otherwise discarded toys and games debating how he was going to survive this summer. There was something just off about the prophecy Dumbledore showed him and he just couldn't place his finger on it. Either way it was bad news. Harry was actually madder at Dumbledore than himself. If the headmaster had actually shared the prophecy earlier say years earlier his godfather would not have died this spring and Cedric Diggory might have survived the Tri-Wizard tournament. Harry knew he'd be in better shape and far more motivated to study. Then there was the meeting with 'Mad-eye' Moody and the others at Kings Cross Rail Station. If he was thinking very cynically about it he could see the headmaster's hand in it. First drive him into depression with the prophecy then cause his relatives to treat him even worse by threatening his uncle. If this regiment of abuse had been planned it Harry had to admit it was working, not as well as it could have after all he did kiss Hermione goodbye. That had taken every ounce of courage he had but it had been returned and just the thought brought a smile to his face.

His uncle's mood had darkened during the meeting with his minders but surprisingly but the man did appear to believe him when Harry protested he had done nothing to cause their actions and had actually requested they not bother his relatives.

Several hours after they'd arrived back at 4 Privet Drive the door to Dudley's second bedroom opened without a knock and Vernon Dursley stepped in. After looking over Harry for a moment as if sizing him up his uncle said, "Boy your aunt and I have had a long discussion about you after the events today. If you can agree to a few things I think we've come up with a workable plan for this summer."

Harry was shocked at this civil approach and cautious replied, "I'd like that uncle."

"Good now the yard needs to be taken care of. I'd like you to deal with that and any other outside things that come up. Your aunt has expressed her concern that you no longer cook for us and I have to agree with her on that issue. I've also re-read the letter that was with you when you were left on our stoop without even asking our agreement."

"Yes uncle?" Harry asked seeing as how his uncle had stopped for a moment.

"Don't rush me boy... Now where was I, oh yes your housing. Seeing as how your going to be doing all the outside work your aunt has graciously agreed to give up her garden shed for the summer. You will move your bed out of Dudley's second bedroom and into the garden shed tonight. I have already moved Dudley's old refrigerator out there so you will have a place to store your food."

"Uncle am I to live out there? What about a bathroom?" Harry asked confused.

"There's a bucket out there you can use. We'll allow you one five minute shower a day, you can dump your bucket at the same time."

Knowing there was no other acceptable answer Harry replied, "Yes Uncle."

"Good glad to see you agree. Now the only thing left if those bad people come around again you are to lead them away from us. It's you they want not any of us normal people so there's no need for us to be in danger just because of you. If the letter had allowed it I'd shipped you off to a summer camp but you haven't got the money to pay for it and Petunia suggested this would be just as good. Remember move out there after dark tonight and don't wake the neighbors with your moans or freakyness or you'll be in a world of hurt no matter what those freaks at the rail station said," Vernon Dursley stated a smile on his face at finally having moved his wife's nephew out of his house even if it was just to a shed in the backyard. Maybe next summer he could manage to send the boy totally away.

"Yes uncle." Harry said wondering how he was going to keep his nightmares at bay. Still after night fell he took his bed, school trunk, and Hedwig's cage to the small shed and moved things around to make room enough to stretch out. His bed ended up being just his old mattress now under the repotting table he'd used since he could remember with Hedwig's cage on top of the table with the adjacent window open slightly to allow Hedwig access when she showed up.

An oblivious Harry had unknowingly muttered "Dobby" as he rearranged things in the shed now that it was going to be his home for the summer. Dobby responded quickly traveling to Harry when the one person he considered his master uttered his name. After listening to Harry's sotto voce debate about how to control his nightmare-induced outbursts without being able to use magic to silence the building. Dobby stayed hidden and waited until Harry had fallen asleep to cast elfin silencing wards on the garden shed walls and cleaned out the bucket Harry used prior to going to bed all the while thinking 'These conditions were unacceptable for the great and noble Harry Potter'. He decided it was his responsibility to take care of his Harry Potter. Dobby returned to Hogwarts and told the headmaster he quit. When Dumbledore asked Dobby where he was going Dobby replied he'd found a position taking care of a wizarding family and their home.

Knowing he'd forced Dobby to swear an oath never to enter Harry's relatives house without an invitation as soon as Harry had left after confronting Lucius Malfoy and freeing Dobby in the process. Also knowing an elf would not describe Harry Potter's relatives as a 'wizarding family' Albus Dumbledore gave Dobby a smile and wished him well.

What Dumbledore did not foresee was to the elf in question Harry Potter was a wizarding family all his own. After all didn't he have a dwelling without anyone else living there?

The next morning Harry awoke to the smell of breakfast. Wondering how his dorm room smelled like the kitchen Harry opened his eyes to see the underside of the potting table as the previous day's conversation with his uncle played in his memory. He turned to see a familiar house elf standing beside a small table where breakfast awaited him. "Dobby what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he rolled out from under the potting table to bump into a chair situated at the small table.

"Dobby heard you worrying about causing trouble with neighbors last night. Dobby has been forbidden to enter Harry Potter's uncle's home but Harry Potter was not in his uncle's home so Dobby answered Harry Potter's call. Seeing Harry Potter living in his own place Dobby went to Headmaster this morning and quit."

Harry started to say something to correct the house elf but the smells combined with him not eating since breakfast at Hogwarts yesterday caused him to defer that discussion until after a breakfast which he quickly finished. When Dobby looked at the empty plates he stated, "Dobby didn't get enough food, Dobby will get more."

"No Dobby I am full. I wanted to ask you now that you've quit working at Hogwarts what will you be doing for work?" Harry asked.

The diminutive elf looked at the floor saying, "Dobby was hoping he could take care of Harry Potter now that he has his own place."

Harry started to object but the thought of the breakfast he'd just finished off caused him to change his reply to, "Alright Dobby I don't know what you'll be doing most of the time but if this is what you want it's okay with me. How much were you getting paid at Hogwarts?"

"Dobby was getting paid a galleon a month Harry Potter sir but Dobby be working for Harry Potter for nothing. It wouldn't be proper to be paid to take care of someone who freed Dobby."

"Nonsense Dobby, how about you get two galleons a month for taking care of me?" Harry asked starting a reverse bidding war that ended with Harry paying Dobby one Galleon and one Knut per month. That way Harry could say he was paying Dobby more than Hogwarts.

"Can Dobby make some suggestions?" the diminutive house elf asked.

"Of course Dobby but I might not agree or be able to do what you suggest."

"Dobby be thinking Harry Potter sir be needing a magical trunk like old master had for his special things. That way all of Harry Potter's books and things will be in one trunk and gives him more room."

"I can't leave here right now Dobby. Could you let me know what one costs if it isn't too much I might be able to buy one once I'm able to get to Diagon Alley." Harry replied pleased at the reasonable suggestion.

"Dobby be checking prices and if you want Dobby can be buying trunk for you and bringing it here."

"Excellent idea Dobby why don't you do that."

Two hours later Dobby and Harry were packing Harry's new trunk "sees Dobby got one with plenty of space for books and Harry Potter's things." Dobby said proud that he was able to help Harry Potter sir so quickly.

Harry agreed and with a house elf to help with the yard work Harry now had a lot more time to study. Causing Dobby to make frequent trips to Diagon Alley bookstores to pick up books on the various subjects.

—Runaways—

Monday morning Dan and Emma Granger were in the Jaguar making their way to their practice. "Dan I don't know what to do. All those things Hermione's been involved with, all those times she's been hurt and we didn't know about any of them. I mean she was petrified for months and not a word from the school other than "Your daughter is doing well" when I sent that inquiry as to why she wasn't writing us."

"I know dear. What can we do? If we try to withdraw her and not pay the fee she told us they'd just withdraw it anyway and come for her as she is a witch first in their eyes."

"What about leaving England completely? I know we've talked about doing it over the years and decided to wait until Hermione was married to make any decision but what if we leave this summer and take her with us. If what she said about her best friend being a target of that Volde whose it. We've got to do something to keep her safe."

Dan Granger was silent for a few kilometers as he thought over what his wife proposed. It was do able but did he really want to give everything up. Then his mind turned to the goodbye kiss the boy in question had given his daughter. Even now he could see her reaction to it. Reaching a decision while pulling into their reserved parking spot Dan said, "We'll visit a few embassy's this week and see what we can arrange. Why don't you make a list of the one's we should contact this morning and at lunch we'll see about setting up appointments to visit them."

A beaming Emma Granger kissed her husband saying, "Thanks Dan I'll get right on it."

Emma had decided on an English speaking Commonwealth country as a basic requirement and quickly narrowed her preferences down to a few of those by 10 am and when her 10:30 didn't show she grabbed a phonebook and made several appointments for them over the next two afternoons before telling their receptionist to reschedule those afternoons.

—Runaways—

Their meeting with the New Zealand representative was successful beyond all hope when they walked in and Dan greeted the man by name, it turned out he was an old public school friend of Dan's. The Grangers quickly decided and with his assistance their dental licenses for New Zealand were fast tracked for approval, as were their work permits and all other necessary paperwork including preliminary immigrant status.

By the time they returned home the Friday following Hermione's arrival home her parents were well on their way to becoming the newest dentists in New Zealand and they were looking for schools that would accept their daughter without a transcript for the last few years as she'd been 'taking classes at a very alternative school due to severe abuse at a British state school'.

As her folks went about the business of selling their practice to their junior partner, lining up a moving company, a real estate broker to sell their place, along with the myriad of other things need to move Hermione started to notice small changes like conversations stopping and restarting when she entered a room unexpectedly, mail quickly put out of sight, all this raised her suspicions but thanks to the compartmentation of their move by her parents and her own preoccupation with Harry Potter's mental state she didn't twig onto the entirety of their plans. She did however become concerned enough that one day she was sitting at her bedroom desk wondering how to best hid "Hogwarts a History" just incase something was in the works that didn't bode well for her magical side. She was bouncing the book lightly against her off hand mentally wishing she could just shrink it down. Suddenly the book in her hand shrunk down to dollhouse size. Worried she'd done under age magic she sat awaiting an owl from the ministry. When one didn't come after two hours she took another Hogwarts book in her hands. This one took a few minutes for her to work her wand-less magic on. By the time she'd shrunk all her prior years' books Hermione had the spell down pat and only need to hold the object for an instant. Unshrinking took a bit longer to master but by the time her folks returned home that evening she'd managed to hide all her Hogwarts related books in the dollhouse her father had made when she was just a year old.

—Runaways—

Vernon Dursley, with Dobby's assistance, had done a remarkable job of improving Harry Potter's mental state without intending to. Harry now had rather comfortable accommodations and enough work to keep him busy for a good portion of each day. The lawn was mowed, raked, and trimmed every three days while the gardens were tended to every day. With Vernon's reluctant approval Harry turned a small patch next to the garden shed into a vegetable garden that would be supplying most of the vegetables for both the Dursley's and Harry's use in the late summer.

Two weeks after his exile to the garden shed Harry received an owl from Gringotts notifying him of his Godfather's will reading. Followed shortly there after by another owl this one bearing direction from Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts headmaster stating he would deal with the will while Harry grieved. Harry wrote back saying,

_Dear Headmaster,_

_The will reading is for my Godfather who specifically requested my presence. I have discussed this with my relatives and I will be attending._

_When we last met you asked me to keep you abreast of any pain I might be receiving from my scar. I am quite happy to tell you that it has reduced in size considerably becoming more like a single jagged line and it is blending in to my forehead to the extent it is barely noticeable now._

_Also I have to tell you my ability to talk to serpents has also gone away. A garden snake I have been conversing with during my prior summer incarcerations is now unable to understand me and I cannot understand it._

_A puzzled,_

_Harry._

On the appointed day Harry put on his best school clothes and after tossing his best robe in a small bag slipped on his dad's invisibility cloak and carefully exited the shed door before walking to the Little Whinging railway station there in the men's room he removed the cloak putting it in his bag with best robe. He made his way by train to London arriving at Charing Cross rail station. Passing through the Leaky Cauldron Harry pulled his school robe from the small bag quickly donning it.

Walking down Diagon Alley towards Gringotts he noticed the crowds were less than he was used to during his school shopping trips but there was still a good bit of activity through out the alley. Entering Gringotts he identified himself and was escorted into a room were a number of people were gathered. He noticed Draco and a woman with him who could be his mother were in robes that screamed money were sitting side by side. Several seats down sat the Weasley clan their black mourning robes highlighting their red hair. Next to them was Headmaster Dumbledore in a subdued set of black and grey robes while the real 'Mad eye' Moody was on his other side with Remus Lupin sandwiched between him and the Headmaster. Behind them sat a woman in unadorned black robes that bore a strong resemblance to Draco's mother and a gentleman with rumpled robes and a briefcase sitting on the floor beside him. There was also a woman in the front who reminded him of his 'aunt' Marge wearing an unbelievably pink set of robes that made her look like a pink frosted cupcake sitting with Aurors on each side of her. When Dumbledore spotted him he started to rise only to stop as Harry's armed goblin escort lead Harry to a seat directly before the room's ornate desk and took protective positions around him.

A goblin entered made a point of consulting a list before him and it checking off before exiting looking around Harry noticed the woman in pink huffed at the departing goblin obviously inpatient for things to get started while both Mrs. Malfoy and Dumbledore were attempting their best serene expressions. It was only a few moments later a new goblin entered with the first following behind. "I am known as Garhook and I am head of the inheritance division of Gringotts." He said taking a position behind the desk opposite Harry.

"On behalf of the Minister of Magic I protest this will reading. Sirius Orion Black was a convicted criminal and as such his estate must be forfeited to the ministry." The woman in pink said in a high simpering voice.

"And you are?"

The woman looked affronted that she wasn't recognized. Drawing herself up she said, "I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic."

"Mrs. Umbridge as Gringotts previously informed your office upon our receipt of your forfeiture request. Without formal documentation of conviction by trial we can not comply with your request." The goblin said calmly.

"I am a Miss goblin. And it is well known Sirius Black was an escaped convict at the time of his death." Umbridge obviously affronted stated with an obvious sneer in her voice now deeper and with the previous simpering quality noticeably absent replaced with a hard edge.

The goblin calmly turned to Albus Dumbledore asking, "Mr. Dumbledore you are Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot can you officially state if Sirius Orion Black was ever convicted of a crime."

Dumbledore looked at Miss Umbridge then fixed his gaze on Garhook saying, "While Sirius Black currently holds the record for receiving the most detentions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry since I became headmaster I can officially state Sirius Orion Black has never appeared before the Wizengamot for any reason let alone the crimes rumor has him convicted of."

"Thank you Chief Warlock." The goblin said turning his attention to the papers on the table before him.

"Goblin I demand this will reading stop." Umbridge said loudly. When Garhook's attention remained on the paperwork she added, "Aurors put a stop..."

What precisely the Aurors were to stop remained a mystery as Garhook leaped over the table coming to rest in front of Dolores Jane Umbridge his hand on his partially drawn blade. "I would suggest you do not order your associates to do anything precipitous Miss Umbridge. As you should be aware by treaty drawing a wand in Gringotts allows us to punish you by our laws and drawing any wand against a goblin is not looked on kindly. The last person's head rested on a pike outside for a week. I believe in this case that would include the person giving the order."

"Y...Y... You wouldn't dare," Umbridge managed to stutter.

"Do not try me or any goblin for that matter Miss Dolores Jane Umbridge. I suggest you take your associates and leave Gringotts, None of you are involved in nor welcome at this will reading," Garhook said his eyes fixed on her.

The two Aurors glanced to each other and with a nod of agreement placed their hands in their laps insuring the Goblins could see them empty.

When Umbridge recovered enough to begin sputtering Dumbledore spoke up saying, "Aurors I believe it is in everyone's best interest if you insure the undersecretary's safe return to the ministry."

The Aurors knew a dismissal when they heard one. Each gingerly took an arm helping Umbridge to her feet. Her glare caused them to release her once she was on her feet but they stayed at her sides escorting Umbridge out of the room.

Garhook nodded towards Dumbledore somewhat grateful for his assistance in removing the troublesome woman. While the battle would have been enjoyable the fact a ministry official sparked it would have caused him considerable paperwork. Garhook paused letting everyone settle before calmly reaching over the desk and taking an envelope before passing it to Harry Potter saying, "Your godfather requested you read this before I begin the will reading. There is a side room where you can read this in private. I will return in five minutes to conduct the reading,"

Harry allowed the goblin to escort him to the small room. Once there he found a chair and side table where a glass of pumpkin juice awaited him.

_Hey Kiddo,_

_Sorry I'm not there for you but I've done my best to insure your continued survival. If things are going to plan you are alone reading this if not get alone. _

_Now here's the short drill for the next thirty minutes or so:_

_1. If you do nothing else don't trust Dumbledore at all. You'll understand later._

_2. Request that everyone not mentioned by name in the will be removed from the will reading. Cite "Black family private business." This will reduce those present to my relatives; Narcissa Black and her tribe, Possibly someone for Bellatrix, and hopefully Andromeda or someone representing her, They are only other people that should be left other than you are the Weasley twins and Remus Lupin._

_3. The Goblin will ask if you wish to be emancipated. Say YES, I can't stress this enough you need to say YES for all I have planned to work out. If you don't there is a strong possibility that things will not work out as I want along with a number of other things that will make your life harder both long and short term._

_4. The Head of House Black title along with 12 Grimmauld Place and the family vaults go to someone else. You will find out why shortly but I am prevented by family rules from saying more._

_5. When you leave take the box of memory vials and notebooks, the pensive and my motorbike. I've spent most of my time since you returned to school creating those vials and notebooks. The pensive will allow you to view the memories; the method is described in the first notebook. The motorbike will allow you some freedom. If everything works out there should also be a wallet with everything you will need for a while in it._

_6. I'm leaving Remus with a letter containing everything I've wanted to tell him but was afraid he'd run to Dumbledore with. Tell him to read it and think for himself._

_7. I'm also leaving Andromeda Tonks a letter it contains family information and an apology that I couldn't do what I wished._

_You've lost a lot and it's okay to feel sad on occasion, but find a good girl who will help you remember to live and love,_

_Sirius_

Harry just finished composing himself when the door opened. Harry walked back to his seat between his goblin guards as Garhook took his place behind the desk. "Are we ready to begin?" Garhook asked.

"Garhook, I ask that anyone not mentioned in the will be removed from this reading as it involves Black family private business." Harry said glancing down at the parchment in his hands. Looking up he could see a surprising nod of agreement from Draco's mother, a scowl on Dumbledore and Moody's faces and a look of curiosity on Remus's.

"Are there any objections?" Garhook asked looking over the group.

"I object," Dumbledore said.

"As you are not named in the will you have no say. Anyone else wish to object?" Garhook asked scanning the room.

"Very well, everyone but Harry Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, Fred and George Weasley, along with Remus Lupin should leave."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her twins in surprise. She'd started to rise knowing she had not received a summons to the will reading but her twin sons being requested to stay had her settling back into her seat causing the rest of her tribe to do like wise.

Garhook spoke up saying, "Fred and George Weasley need to stay the rest the family Weasley must leave now."

"But they are underage and as their parents Arthur and I need to stay." Molly Weasley objected unaware of how intently the two had been studying business since their problems of the previous year she was convinced her twin boys would be taken advantage of by the deceitful goblins unless she was there to protect them.

"Under Gringotts law they do not need representation as they will not be making any decisions and under the terms of this will reading no additional persons allowed. Solicitor as Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black has no male offspring the dismissal also applies to you." Garhook stated looking at the Wizard with the rumpled robes and briefcase as he added the last statement who nodded his understanding while rising and leaving the room.

Molly Weasley started to turn red as she watched the wizard leave fully intending to demand either to stay or have her twins leave with her but her husband noticed and for the first time in a number of years leaned over and spoke quietly to her before standing and offering her his hand. With a glare that could have frozen running water she took it and left her other children following along. Garhook waited until all and left and once the door was sealed again he continued. "Mr. Potter do you wish to be emancipated as your godfather requests?"

"Yes Garhook, I intend to honor all his requests."

"As Sirius Black was your Godfather by goblin ritual he declares you emancipated."

Draco smiled as he sat knowing that as head of House Potter Harry could not become Head of House Black Which opened the way for him to become regent of House Black until his second son became of age then his son would be come the Black of House Black.

Mr. Frederic Weasley and Mr. George Weasley you were both adopted by the Head of House Black using a blood ritual and Gringotts has done all the necessary checks required by the House Black charter..."

Narcissa Malfoy suddenly went pale as she realized what was coming and realizing with the ban on drawing wands in Gringotts she had no other option clamped a hand over her son's mouth as the goblin finished with, "to verify that you are both pure blooded wizards and determine the oldest. Mr. George Weasley you are the presumptive Head of House Black and your twin is the presumptive House Black Consigliore. You have until one month after your 17th birthday to accept or decline these positions. There are other options that we will go over in a separate meeting."

Seeing as his mother had the boy effectively silenced. Garhook continued, "Master Malfoy I caution you and your mother that any action against either the provisional Head or Consigliore of the Black family will result in you or any of your offspring being ruled ineligible to replace them should they die without issue. Now given the oaths governing this will all anyone can say on the matter of who is Head of House Black to anyone not in this room, without endangering their health, is "The Head of House Black is in limbo at the current time.""

After a strong whispered lecture from his mother she removed her hand and Draco stated, "I understand," obviously reciting the words his mother had imparted joining the rest still present in binding themselves to the restriction.

Mrs. Malfoy, Master Malfoy, I believe that concludes your business with us today." Garhook stated formally

"What about Potter?" Draco asked inelegantly causing his mother to shake her head.

Narcissa Black Malfoy looked down at her offspring thinking, 'A week of lessons from both my sister and I preparing the boy for this meeting and still he mucks it up. I'm sure Bella will deal with this when they return home. She so hates it when her lessons are not fully learned.'

"Mr. Potter has yet to receive his bequest from Sirius Black. Be assured all the Black Family items and money will remain in control of whomever claims the title of Head of House Black," Garhook replied.

Once the door was shut leaving Harry, Remus, Andromeda Tonks, and the Weasley twins still seated Garhook continued. "Very well Mr. Potter that takes care of all but Sirius's personal items. Sirius Black's instructions are for 100,000 galleons each to be deposited in Remus Lupin's and Andromeda Tonks personal accounts and for me to pass both of them a letter. Mr. Potter you receive 200,000 galleons and a few of his more personal items. The remainder, which is the majority of his personal wealth is split equally between Fred and George Weasley regardless of whether or not they accept the Black family positions."

Remus's eyes went wide as he said, "That's way too much."

"Remus, It was Sirius's wish honor him and accept it." Harry said quietly.

The Weasley twins sat in shock as the comprehended that 400,000 galleons was less then they were receiving. Or it could have been the thought of just how they were going to tell their mother they were becoming Blacks. After all as the fourth and fifth sons it was hardly likely they would ever become head of House Weasley and to be honest Head of House Black carried far more weight than Head of House Weasley now all then had to do was convince their father as head of House Weasley to expel them allowing them to assume their duties in House Black before they turn 17.

Turning to Garhook Harry said, "Sirius mentioned a few things in his letter that I was to take with me."

"We have a few other things to go over Mr. Potter. We can cover them now or later if you wish."

"Now is good if you have the time,"

"Then now it shall be. Mr. Lupin, Mrs. Tonks, Messrs. Weasley if you will excuse us this meeting is strictly for Mister Potter. Messrs Weasley you may wait in the adjacent room should you wish or you can contact Gringotts once you have made your decisions." Garhook said shaking his head slightly when Harry started to say something.

"We will wait." George said rising and leading his brother into the adjacent room. The Weasley twins had decided before arriving at the bank that nothing of what transpired would be communicated to any member of their family until it was past time for them to interfere. They had overheard bits and pieces of their mother's plans for Harry so were aware she wasn't all sugar sweet. Heck just hearing the fit she threw when their older brother Charlie went off to deal with Dragons had convinced them of that.

Their waiting left it to Remus to talk about any money he received. Harry and the twins still in the room obvious put the two youngest Weasleys out of joint telling their parents they wanted to leave and return home. A course of action that Dumbledore encouraged knowing his ace in controlling was Remus Lupin who would be staying to insure Harry returned to the Dursley's home.

Once they were alone Garhook said, "Mister Potter I believed it was in your best interest to be alone for this. Your Godfather's emancipation of you elevated you to Head of House Potter or more accurately Lord Potter."

"I'm a lord?" Harry asked wondering what his aunt and uncle would think about a lord sleeping in their garden shed using a bucket as a bathroom.

"Yes, now you can't do a lot with any of the family funds as they are age restricted but the restrictions do come off your trust vault."

"It was restricted?"

"Yes and I would suggest you do the same for any children you may have. It seems several individuals held your trust vault key since your parents have passed away and while a few minor purchases did slip through before one attempted a significant potions ingredient purchase while you were obviously too young to have made such a purchase. We rejected that charge against your account and were now aware of the problem. Since then there have been several other attempts to make major purchases they of course have all been rejected. Although why you've given your key out so much I have no idea."

"I've never been allowed possession of my key, it has always been kept by an adult. I just thought that was required."

"Not at all, your key should have been in your possession since starting Hogwarts at the minimum. The Potter family views that as a way to teach financial responsibility. Gringotts will issue you a new key and invalidate the old one for a fee of 50 galleons." Garhook stated.

After several back and forth arguments Garhook settled on a fee of 10 galleons before Harry agreed to the new key. They then spent half an hour going over the basics of his trust vault ending when Garhook presented Harry with a book on account management and a short summary of the Potter holdings. "Thank you Garhook I will study these and get in touch with... just who should I get in touch with concerning my accounts."

"That would be Pickflipper. He is aware of your status and should respond quickly. It will take a day or two to settle Sirius Black's finances. Once that is accomplished the funds should be available to you. The items he requested that you take with you are awaiting you over there," Garhook said motioning to a previously hidden table.

Harry walked over and saw a backpack, along with a small chest, a small pensive, and a model of a motorcycle along with a wallet resting on the table. Harry gathered it all placing them in the backpack, which expanded to hold everything. "While a shoulder bag would have been more appropriate in the wizarding world I felt a backpack would be less conspicuous in your world. The zippered compartment at the base has a permanent notice me not on it through the use of runes only you and any goblin will be able to see it," Garhook said as Harry packed.

"Thank you again Garhook you have been helpful today," Harry said wondering what the proper forms were to express what he felt.

"Good day Lord Potter," Garhook said turning and leaving Harry standing there as he went to hold his discussions with the Weasley twins who he suspected he would shortly be addressing as the Black twins.

Out in the lobby Harry was stopped by Remus Lupin who said, "Harry, Dumbledore wants..."

"Remus things between the Headmaster and myself are not good right now. He has sent me to 4 Privet Drive for the last time. I suggest you use some of your 100,000 galleons to take a summer vacation and read the letter Sirius left you then really think about what you want to do. I doubt it is to follow Dumbledore just like the Death Eaters follow Tom Riddle."

"Harry surely you don't mean..."

"I know what I said Remus. Take that vacation far from England and read Sirius's letter then think about everything," Harry said cutting Remus off as he slung the backpack over a shoulder and headed out.

"Harry..." Remus tried again only to stop when Harry held up his hand.

"Don't worry Remus I'm headed back to jail just like a good little prisoner," Harry said walking out the door heading straight through the Leaky Cauldron to muggle London ditching his robe in his new backpack before retracing his steps back to Little Whinging. Where over the next week the only change to Harry's routine was the nights spent reading Sirius's notebooks, viewing his pensive memories, and studying Sirius's hand written owners manual for his highly modified Norton Commando. The memories Sirius provided included a bit of house elf history. After verifying that only his friendship bond with Harry was keeping Dobby healthy and finally understanding what the benefits of a full bond would be Harry didn't feel guilty just nervous of Hermione's reaction when he acceded to Dobby's request to bond with him. —Runaways—

At the Weasley household the twins had cornered their father in his shed where his wife had exiled his collection of muggle items deeming them unsuitable for being in a proper wizarding home.

"So let me get this straight you two want to be expelled from the Weasley family so you can take up places in the Black family?"

"In a snitches egg that's it. Of course it's a bit more complicated than that, I don't think a Dragon's egg would hold all the reasons. As much as we love being Weasleys this is an opportunity we really don't want to pass up we've talked between us and we feel it would help both families. Fred and I will still be your children just with other last names. Kinda like we married into another family like Ginny will do some day." George said doing is best to get his father's agreement.

Arthur Weasley sat quietly in the recliner he'd recovered from a muggle household. Some wizard had charmed it to massage whomever sat in it. He was enjoying the massage feature while contemplating his sons' request. It would allow his twins access to more money than he had ever envisioned along with placing them above him in the social pecking order. The latter would not settle well with his wife but a bit more contemplation brought him to the what was for him the basic question was were his twins mature enough to handle being the Head of House Black and House Black Consigliore.

George and Fred Weasley sat quietly on the chairs his father had for visitors to his realm. They knew from being here on more than one occasion in the past the best thing for them to do was sit and silently wait for their father to either excuse them while he contemplated further or announced his decision.

"The three of us will travel to Gringotts tomorrow and if everything is as I've been told well then I have a decision to make." their father finally said.

"What about mum?" Fred asked before he let along George could stop himself.

"Your mother will be dead set against this no matter what so I suggest both of you say nothing and leave her to me. I don't plan on telling her anything until I've made my final decision."

"Okay dad it's your call." George said firmly as his twin nodded in agreement.

The next day after their visit to Gringotts Arthur called a family meeting with Bill and Charlie missing he stood and announced, "At their request I Arthur Septimus Weasley here by expel George Arthur Weasley and Frederick Arthur Weasley from the Weasley family."

As the other members present started to voice their protests Arthur held up his hand saying, "Go ahead George."

Holding his hand over his heart George said, "I George Arthur No-name accept the head of Black as my adoptive father desired."

The silence this proclamation caused was only broken by his mother's gasp as he drew the Head of House Black ring from his pocket placing it on his finger before saying, "I George Arthur Black accept into house Black Frederick Arthur No-name and designate Frederick Arthur Black as House Black Consigliore."

The silence that followed was broken by Molly Weasley erupting first at her husband, then her twin sons. Arthur bore his lambasting in silence stepping in when she started on their sons. "Molly Prewett Weasley. Your sons are not at fault. It was my decision and mine alone you will not speak ill of them in this matter or I will revoke the agreement I reached with them to live in this house until they turn 17."

Molly sputtered and glared at her husband and he realized he would be having a hard night possibly a hard week but he hoped it would not turn into a hard month or longer.

The now "Black" twins herded their siblings out of the living room and up to their rooms The siblings went along with it knowing from experience it was best to not be around their mother when she was in this mood.

—Runaways—

The week before his birthday Harry started taking his godfather's Norton out after dark. A wand tap later to enlarge it and a rune press engaged the silence mode before he practiced riding it. First up and down Wisteria Walk then using the alleys between that and Magnolia Crescent doing loops through the neighborhood. When he was done for the night Harry made the correct series of wand taps to shrink the bike back to model size. All this riding combined with his Quidditch enhanced balance along with Sirius's charms on the bike had Harry a competent rider before his birthday. As Harry went to bed the night before his sixteenth birthday he knew the pieces were coming together. He had money and identification thanks to the wallet his godfather had arranged with the Goblins, a means to escape now that he'd mastered the motorcycle that sat on the potting table during the day and a house elf to keep him fed and safe.

Hermione's view of the days before Harry's birthday was totally different. When she'd awoken Monday the 28th of July and noticed her parents were still home they sat her down after breakfast telling her about the family's impending relocation to New Zealand on July 31st before forbidding her to contact anyone about the move.

Hermione exploded in anger saying, "But that's only three days away. How could you keep this from me? I'm staying here, my school is here, Harry's here."

"That's why we are moving Hermione. Your school is where you spent part of your second year petrified in the school's hospital. I mean we should have realized how dangerous your school was when that woman mentioned they have a hospital wing. Most boarding schools have a nurse on site to treat minor injuries and that's it, everything else goes to a real hospital. I know the school's... whatever you call her managed to heal your scar so it is not visible but that is not the point Hermione. You shouldn't have been hurt in the first place. Gallivanting all around the country when you should have been in school. Lord knows what you've been getting up to that we were not informed about. After all you told us about when we pressed you your first night home I'm not sure you've told us everything yet. Who knows you still might be holding something back afraid to worry us more. We inquired after your second year and were told we could not remove you from that school as we signed a release allowing you to attend. Well you're done with that world! Let's see them find you in New Zealand!" Emma Granger told her daughter firmly.

"Mum," Hermione said pleading tears in her eyes at the thought of leaving Harry alone.

"Hermione don't think your father and I haven't seen you practicing every morning with that laser pointer like it was that stick you carry. How long do you practice two hours isn't it? I know you dear; you wouldn't practice anything that long or hard if it didn't have great importance to you. Given your movements and carriage it isn't household spells you're practicing either. You are preparing for a fight. Well I won't have it!" Emma said her posture rigid and tone past firm bordering on furious.

Hermione was glad they hadn't noticed her other daily practice session. She was up to over four hours a day Still she did have one other parent to try unfortunately he answered even before she pleaded her case.

"No, your mother and I have decided Hermione. We've already sold our practice, a moving company is coming after we leave to pack what we leave, including the Jaguar and ship it to us. Crookshanks will be going to a veterinarian who will quarantine him then ship him to us once we have our own place instead of a hotel room. It has been decided Hermione. The Granger's are moving to New Zealand where you should be safe from this Volde whose it. Now we are going up to your room where I will place a lock on your school trunk and place it in our room to make sure you don't use any of the things in there to contact anyone. I'd burn it and everything in it but I tried to do just that after your second year and found out it won't burn. When we leave I'll deal with it then. As for you I suggest you start deciding what you are going to wear and pack the rest of your clothes in these suitcases. Anything you leave here will be boxed up and shipped to us by the movers. This backpack should hold one change of clothes along with any other items you simply can not do without." Dan Granger said leaving no doubt the discussion was closed and her parents' decisions were final. Entering her room he placed two suitcases and backpack he'd brought up with him down before grabbing her Hogwarts Trunk confiscating the fake wand, one she'd bought from the twins and placing it in her trunk which he locked with a good sized lock he'd had in a pocket.

"You should have a skirt and blouse in the backpack incase it's needed, and the other things your father mentioned are makeup and such. Also be sure you leave out a comfortable outfit to wear for the trip, possibly those loose black pants with a nice top dear. It is a long one, 29 hours in the air if I remember correctly," Emma said prompting her daughter.

Hermione was suddenly glad her magical books were shrunken and out of sight along with her well hidden wand. Resting her hand on the dollhouse she watched her parents leave her father carrying her now locked trunk. Once alone she removed the shrunken books from inside the doll house placing them along with her real wand in the bottom of her back pack covering them with her best unmentionables and other things she knew her parents wouldn't bother to dig through before crawling on to her reading bench and spending the rest of Monday alternating between crying at the thought of leaving Harry and going over every option she could think of without finding a solution to her current dilemma. Without an owl to contact anyone and given her current circumstances she strongly suspected her parents would monitor her use of regular mail and phone. She was isolated, cut off from anyone that could help her and her parents were doing their best to keep her that way.

—Runaways—

Up at Hogwarts Dumbledore was smiling at the latest reports he'd received from Harry's watchers. There had been reports daily since Harry's first night home when he'd emerged from the house with his bedding taking it to the garden shed where he'd spent the night. The latest one was from Alastor Moody as Dumbledore had requested he'd done a scan of the shed while Harry was busy gardening noting his muggle relatives had gone to the extent of placing food storage containers in the all ready cramped shed so he wouldn't have to come in the house for meals while noting several new additions which agreed with Dumbledore's pensive memories as being hidden on a table during Sirius's will reading. Additionally all of Harry's guardians from the Order of the Phoenix remarked on Harry using the motorcycle like a toy as if he didn't realize it was a real bike shrunken down. It always sat on the shed's one table. Mundungus Fletcher, Harry's night time guard, even commented he could hear Harry making motor sounds on and off during the nights as he rolled it around the table since the will reading. If this kept up Harry would be putty in his hands when he went to pick him up for that little visit to convince Slughorn to return as potions professor. Just the thought of what Harry's face would look like when he realized Severus would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts brought glee to Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

Runaways

Chapter 2

Morning July 31st Hermione showered, tied her hair back into a ponytail, dressed for the day in jeans avoiding loose pants just to spite her mother adding a light blouse to complete her outfit. She didn't want the hassle that came with a skirt or dress today. Finishing her packing for the trip her mind drifted. Today she'd be leaving Harry and everyone behind. Damn that Death Eater she was beginning to wish he'd succeeded at least if she'd been killed the pain in her heart would have been a lot less. Deciding to try one last time she looked at her parents who'd come to her room intending to insure she was ready. "Mum, Dad, can I please just call Harry and tell him good bye. It's not like I'm going to dive through the phone or anything. I just need to tell him I'm going away for a few years. Please let me call him just once. One phone call no longer than a few minutes and that's it I will not ask to talk to anyone else just Harry." Hermione begged her parents.

Her parents looked at each other both reluctant to allow the call but neither wanted to be the heartless one that denied their daughter such a heart wrenching request. "Alright, one phone call but make it short," her father finally said.

"I will don't worry. I've just got to let Harry know what's happening I am sure if I just up and leave without telling him anything He'll feel abandoned for the second time in two months and I can't let him feel that way," Hermione said digging through her purse for the scrap of paper with his phone number that she always carried.

Downstairs Hermione's parents stood on either side of her where they could listen to Hermione's side of the conversation. Right now they were watching to insure she did not dial the police or any other help number.

"Mrs. Dursley?"

"Could I please speak with Harry Potter it's a bit of an emergency."

"No I can't call back later and he can't call me. I'm leaving the area and just wanted to speak to him for a few minutes."

"Thank you."

Remembering one of the freaks at the train station was a girl with the weirdest hair and scared that this might be some type of test by them. Petunia Dursley went to the back door where her nephew was working in the vegetable garden passing him the kitchen's cordless phone saying, "It's some girl for you. Tell her you're well then hang up. There's no need for you freak friends to be tying up our phone with their freakishness."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry said taking the phone. He could hear the tears in Hermione's voice when she told him she was moving out of the country. Her monosyllabic reply when he asked, "What's going on why do you want to leave?" clued him in and for a change his brain engaged quickly.

"Are your parents listening in?"

"Yes... it will be quite educational." Hermione replied hoping he'd notice the slight gap between her words.

"Do you want to go?"

"No... I don't think the weather will be that much different there."

"Remember the method you suggested to get me free of the Dursley's? Are you still willing?" Harry asked slowly realizing he would need to take drastic action if she said yes.

"Oh yes... I will definitely write once I get there."

"What time are you leaving."?

"I'll be gone before lunch... it's like a train trip." Hermione said hoping he caught the time.

After a quick glance at the kitchen clock to determine the time Harry replied, "Right take one last walk around the neighborhood before you go. Otherwise the timing gets tricky. In any case be ready for something to happen from now on."

"You take care of yourself too Harry. Hopefully we will run in to each other in a few years." Hermione said hanging up the phone hoping her parents had caught only her side of the conversation.

"Happy?" Emma Granger asked her daughter.

Hermione sighed as only a teenage girl can before saying, "No Mum I'm not happy. I don't want to go anywhere but I do thank you and dad for allowing me to say goodbye to Harry."

"Okay, I can understand your feelings. While you were in the shower your father was kind enough to make a trip to the local shop and get us some take away for a morning snack. Let's enjoy that at least."

"May I take one last walk around the neighborhood before we leave?" Hermione asked.

"Sure we've got an hour or so in hand." Dan Granger said pleased he was able to agree to something his daughter wanted.

Feeling her daughter had finally come around to their way of thinking and wanting to create a bit of trust with her daughter Emma passed her a small wallet style packet saying, "Oh by the way before I forget here's your passport and other things you'll need. Put it in the little pocket on your backpack."

"Are my plane tickets in there?"

"Yes, you're all set," Her father said smiling. Happy now that his daughter seemed more accepting of the trip. He had been confident once they'd allow her to get over her initial hysteria she'd come around to their way of thinking.

—Runaways—

In Little Whinging a very unhappy Harry Potter gave the cordless phone back to his aunt after shutting it off saying, "Aunt Petunia, thank you. You don't know how important that call was," before ducking into the garden shed. Once there he threw everything he could think of into his new backpack except Sirius's motorbike before saying, "Dobby restore everything to normal then hide until Hermione or I call for you. Hedwig I know you'll be better off on your own so take off once I leave. When I get everything sorted I'll call for you." A wand tap later the motorcycle was full size and pointed at the slightly ajar garden shed door. Donning his backpack and helmet, Harry started the motorcycle in silent mode thinking, 'here's hoping whoever is guarding me today hasn't heard the phone conversation.' And with a hard twist of the throttle he disengaged the silencing charm, popped the clutch rocketing out of the shed across the lawn digging in throwing dirt and small rocks everywhere as he tore up the lawn reaching the street he loudly left a long black mark before engaging first silencing and notice me not charms, followed in short order with the invisibility and flight charms. Airborne and banking like he was on his Firebolt Harry headed to the address he'd received from Hermione a year ago. The one he'd spent hours last year at the Little Whining library poring over maps plotting this course to. Of course at that time he'd planned on using his broom to go to her aid or to escape the Dursleys. Just which one this trip was he wasn't sure, perhaps it was a bit of both.

Severus Snape had looked up when Harry's name was called only to see his aunt pass him something that Harry held to his head. Shaking his head at the muggleness of it all Severus returned to the potion book he was re-reading. Only to be startled out of his comfortable afternoon's read a short time later by a sound he couldn't identify. Next thing he knew he was being pelted by dirt, rocks, and Merlin knows what. He'd just come to the realization that Potter had left on some type of muggle contraption when Harry's aunt came around the corner screeching about that no good boy. The first time he realized the flying debris had knocked off his cloak of invisibility was when Petunia rounded on him with her favorite cast iron frying pan giving him several good whacks while cussing him out by name before he was able to gather his wits and apparate back to Hogsmeade where he trekked back to Hogwarts cursing Harry, his father, his godfather and other assorted relations including his aunt whose blows were now starting to hurt. Severus was not looking forward to the ministrations of Hogwarts resident healer Poppy Pomfrey nor the ensuing conversation with Albus Dumbledore.

—Runaways—

Harry was lamenting how much different looking at a map and looking at the real thing differed as he studied the ground below. Deciding he had to do something Harry rose higher. As he did the layout of the streets began to match the map he'd memorized. Finally locating Hermione's street Harry dove down spotting Hermione walking with her parents, as he grew close.

Hermione was wondering when Harry would make his move. They were almost back to her house and no sign of him. Having told her parents she wanted to get used to having it she wore her backpack as she walked like a prisoner being escorted with her father on one side and her mother on the other making one final loop around the neighborhood. All that was left was to cross the street; the taxi her parents called to take them to the airport before starting the walk would be arriving shortly once she was in the taxi it would be too late. Suddenly Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a motorcycle roaring straight at them. Her father ran for the sidewalk in front of their home like a cricket player trying to eek out an extra run while her mother returned to the side they'd just left leaving Hermione alone for the first time today.

The motorcycle stopped beside her Harry's smiling face behind the helmet's visor as he said, "Hop on we've only got a few seconds before your parents get back here."

Hermione swung her leg over the bike and leaning into Harry's back yelled, "Hit it."

Harry did just that roaring down the street and around the corner before engaging his silencing and invisibility charms again.

"Let's get out of the area and then we can talk." Hermione said giving Harry's waist a bit of a squeeze.

"Right hang on." Harry said activating the flying charm and going up 100 feet before swinging back around and slowly flying over Hermione's parents who were yelling at each other.

"Harry that's my old life down there. You know where we're headed let's get going."

"You sure?"

"Never more so." Hermione said her conviction firm in her voice.

"I didn't study the way there so I'm either going to have to fly over the M1 or do something Sirius called low fly." Seeing her dubious look Harry added, "From what I've read you don't actually fly during this low fly you just move really fast over normal roads."

"Let's try this low fly thing you know how I hate flying in any form."

"Right now let's see. First I land then activate the invisibility and silencing. Already did that then I remove the limiter and engage the no crash charm." Harry said talking to himself as he went through the various steps from the book. A twist of the throttle and they were rocketing down the road heading for the M1 junction once on the slip road Harry cranked the throttle hard starting to weave in and around traffic that appeared to be slowly moving despite the speed limit being 70 miles per hour. Harry had to slow down occasionally to read the various traffic signs. He shifted off the M1 on to M6 traveling for only a few minutes before slowing down and becoming visible pulling off at the Corley services station.

"What's up?" Hermione asked.

"I'm hungry and thought you might like a bit to eat also. There are a couple of choices here to pick from." Harry said dismounting and stowing his helmet under the seat before taking the keys and giving the bike's controls a discreet tap with his wand.

"Won't they be searching for us?"

"It hasn't been that long and we're a ways out of London so I think we have time for a quick bite and visit to the facilities then we can head off. Besides I need to study a map having to slow down to read all those signs is really slowing us down."

"In a bit of a hurry Harry?" Hermione teased.

Harry looked at Hermione wondering how she actually was feeling about everything they were planning before saying, "I believe this line is 'If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well It were done quickly.'"

Hermione raised an eyebrow replying, "Quoting Shakespeare Harry?"

"Hey I did learn some things over the summers." Harry countered before adding with a bit of a frown, "Though the quote does connect to an assassination in Macbeth."

"I know this is a bit of a rush Harry but you remember it was you that didn't want to take this step earlier. Mind if I ask what changed your mind?"

"Because now it's something we both want. Before it was like you were doing it to get me away from the Dursleys and I couldn't let you do it."

"Oh you dummy. I've loved you for years now. You didn't see me giving Ron a hug when I got out of the hospital wing second year did you? Or have you ever seen me give him any type of kiss like I did you at the train station?" Hermione asked hoping to eliminate any confusion in Harry's mind.

Harry thought for a moment as they approached the building's door before replying, "No I don't recall you doing any of that."

"Don't worry so much my love. I agree if we are to do this we should do it quickly and Harry..." Hermione said waiting for Harry to lock eyes with her before continuing, "I do want to do this."

Harry blushed before quietly saying, "Me too."

"Speaking of Ron, should we invite any of our friends to this?" Harry asked hoping Hermione agreed with his private feelings.

"No, This will be a muggle wedding and I know none of our pure-blooded friends could blend in and to be frank if we want to stick to our schedule none of our other friends could make it there in time. Beside Harry I've only gotten two owls from Ron all summer and both of them were more reminders about Dumbledore's orders to not contact you until he gave the okay. It's like he was writing from a script... Come to think of it Mrs. Weasley probably prompted him on Dumbledore's orders." Hermione said her glance at Harry conveying her hope that he agreed with her thinking.

"That last bit sounds so Ron, but I totally agree about them not fitting in. I thought we'd sent them all letters in a day or two telling them about it. That way Ron can blow up and get over it before we see him again."

"What if he doesn't get over it?"

"Then he will spend a lot of time this school year petrified. We're both a lot quicker on the draw than he is." Harry replied a bit of a silly smile on his face.

"Alright but Ginny is mine if she gets out of hand," Hermione said calling her target.

They both hit the KFC with Hermione helping Harry make his selections.

Once they'd settled at a table Harry split his time between bites of original recipe and studying the map he'd picked up.

"My company that bad?" Hermione teased.

"No, the roads get a bit confusing when we pass Birmingham. There's an M6 and an M6 toll. I wanted to make sure I know just which roads I want to take. Thankfully the run between Liverpool and Manchester looks to be a straight shot. If there isn't a lot of congestion we should make good time."

"How long do you think?"

"The map says five and a half hours from London. We started north of London and with Sirius's motorbike I'm thinking an hour and a half, two max." Harry said as he tossed the last bit of chicken into his mouth.

"Alright then let's hit the facilities then get going. I noticed a second helmet when you put yours away so get them both out." Hermione said standing up and taking her waste to the trash bin as Harry did the same with his.

—Runaways—

"Good afternoon sir, I'm officer Collins and this is Matron Smyth we're here in response to your report about an abduction."

"Have you put out an alert? Shouldn't you be out looking for her and the hooligan that abducted her?" Emma said her anxiety about her daughter obvious.

"We've put out a local notice however we need a picture of her and some more information in order to proceed." Officer Collins replied.

"Pictures..." Emma said looking around the house.

"Emma why don't you go get the photo album from the hall closet box while I answer their questions." Dan said holding his wife's shoulder so she'd focus on him.

"That is a great idea." The matron said watching Emma dash off before turning to Dan asking, "You said your daughter is 16 years old."

"Yes,"

"Where does she go to school?"

After a long glance towards his wife who was digging through a box Dan replied, "Hogwarts it's a small boarding school in Scotland."

"Is this Hogwarts co-ed?"

"Yes, but I can assure you her... classmates are not the type to be riding loud motorbikes."

"Ah, exclusive I take it?" the Matron asked taking notes despite the running tape recorder.

"Very, my wife and I had never heard of it and we were quite shocked when the deputy headmistress showed up to recruit our Hermione."

"Does your daughter have a boyfriend Mr. Granger?"

"No not as such... she is quite focused on her studies." Dan said.

"She does mention two boys frequently in her letters and over the summer but I don't believe she is romantically involved with either one of them." Emma Granger said returning and passing a picture of a 15 year old Hermione to her adding, "That picture was taken last summer. I'm sorry I don't have any from this summer yet."

"Can we have the two boys names and descriptions if possible."? Officer Collins asked.

The Grangers looked at each other then started talking between them loud enough for the officers to overhear. "There's that Ron fellow. She spent part of the last two summers with him and his family. What is their name?" Dan said

"Weasel, no Weasley. That's it Ron Weasley. He's a tall red head who is the picture of a gangly teenage boy." Emma added.

"What about the other boy?"

"She just called him this morning...Harry Potter, that's it. Harry Potter is the other boy." Emma said smiling that she'd remembered it so quickly.

"You said she called him this morning?"

"Yes wanted to say goodbye. We are leaving for New Zealand actually should be at the airport right now." Dan said.

"Vacation?"

Dan shook his head saying, "No relocating things are a bit... well you know."

Officer Collins wasn't sure he knew but this was not shaping up like abduction at all. "Do you have a description of this Harry Potter?"

"Oh you remember him Dan he's the one she kissed at the train station." Emma said quickly.

Matron Smyth eyebrow rose very slightly as she asked, "Your daughter kissed one of the boys, then called him this morning?"

"The kiss was just a little peck it meant nothing. It was like one you've give an old friend in greeting." Emma replied.

The matron nodded that she understood Emma's comment before asking, "Can you describe this Harry Potter?"

"He's short actually looks a bit scrawny if you ask me about Hermione's height with relatively short black hair that hasn't seen a comb in years. Has a scar on his head from the accident that killed his parents. He lives with his aunt and uncle over in... Emma do you remember where Harry's relatives live?" Dan said.

"Hermione said it once. All I remember is it started with "Little" because that was what I thought of when I saw the boy he was so little for his age."

"Did she call the other boy also?" Officer Collins asked.

"No, they don't have a phone." Emma said her quick reply drawing a look between the two officers.

"Was there anything in the phone conversation that would indicate he was coming for her?"

"No, My husband and I have gone over that phone call a dozen times each and neither one of us can recall anything that indicated he was coming for her."

"Did you hear his side of the conversation?" Matron Smyth asked.

Emma huffed at that saying, "Of course not. We are civilized people. We do not listen on extensions like the riff raft."

"Do you have the number she called?"

"No, she dialed it using a slip of paper from her purse then put it back. I checked and our phone does not keep the numbers dialed in memory." Dan said shaking his head wondering how much longer this was going to take before they started looking for Hermione.

"Where did the abduction occur?" Officer Collins asked.

"Right in front of our house. We were walking back after one last tour of the neighborhood when a motorbike with very loud exhaust roared down the street coming directly at us. My wife and I split going to opposite sides of the street. Hermione just stood frozen in the middle of the street. The bike stopped for an instant and the rider said something then Hermione hopped on the back grabbing the rider as he roared off. You can still see the black mark he left taking off." Dan Granger said.

"Was the rider tall or short?" the matron asked.

Emma thought for a moment then looked at her husband as she said, "Short."

"Like the boy at the train station?"

Dan sighed as realization occurred saying, "Just about the right height."

The officer and matron exchanged looks before the officer said, "Thanks for everything. We'll put her picture out with a description of both boys and note she might be in the company of the shorter boy. Any idea about the make of motorbike?"

Dan Granger thought for a moment before shaking his head saying, "No, I don't believe it was a current model though. It looked like a older more classic bike."

"How can we get a hold of you?" Matron Smyth asked.

Dan replied saying, "We are going to have to cancel our flight out and get a hotel until you can get Hermione back to us. We've sold this house. The movers are coming tomorrow to pack it all up including my car and ship it to us in New Zealand."

Passing a card to Dan the Officer said, "When you have a number where we can reach you give this a call and let them know. When we find her either she or one of the officers will call you to let you know. In the mean time you can use that number to keep up to date with the search."

"Our travel window is tight you need to find her quickly!" Dan said obviously frustrated by the slow workings of the police.

"We will do all the law permits sir." Matron Smyth said as she left with her fellow officer.

Once they were in their car and headed back to the station Collins said, "This was not an abduction that girl got on the bike willingly."

Smyth nodded her agreement adding, "Oh you are right there. Once we find the boy we will find the girl or vise-versa."

—Runaways—

Professor Severus Snape arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to find Headmaster Albus Dumbledore away from the school. Unable to report immediately instead he made his way to the Hospital wing to insure nothing was broken during that crazy muggle's assault. Once assured he was just bruised he retreated to his lair where a number of special soothing balms of his own creation awaited him. Several hours later and feeling better than he'd hoped he was notified the Headmaster had returned to the castle. Snape made his way to Dumbledore's office entering he said, "Your golden boy has flown the coup."

"And you did nothing to stop him?" Dumbledore inquired.

"He was on that blasted contraption his godfather left him. Covered me with dirt and knocked my invisibility cloak off. Then his aunt came round the corner and beat me with a frying pan."

"Are you alright Severus?" Dumbledore questioned more for proprieties sake than out of any real concern.

"Yes I had Madam Pomfrey check me out. Nothing was broken and I have my own version of bruise ointment."

"That's good news. What about young Potter any idea where he went?" Dumbledore asked getting to the reason they were meeting.

"None at all. His aunt yelled at him before she passed him some sort of small box. After holding it for a few minutes he gave it back to her, ran in to the shed then came out on that contraption throwing dirt everywhere. He disappeared shortly after reaching the street before I could get a tracking charm on him."

Dumbledore frowned then did his specialized spell for tracking Harry noting the direction he said, "He's obviously not at his relatives home nor at the Burrow." As he watched he noticed his wand shift slightly, "It appears he is currently traveling. I will check later hopefully he will stop for the night. Thank you Severus I will let you know if I need your services again." Dumbledore added dismissing his potions professor. This action by the boy was not acceptable. Potter needed to cease this rebellion immediately and return to his relatives or the Burrow at the least so he could be mentally prepared for his future role in eliminating Voldemort. Besides he needed Harry to convince Horace Slughorn to return to Hogwarts. Getting Harry in to his "Slug Club" would be the ace in the name-dropping game that Slughorn so enjoyed. Without that enticement he wasn't sure in his ability replace Severus in potions allowing him to take the Dark Arts post.

—Runaways—

True to his prediction just over 2 hours after they'd left Hermione's home Harry pulled of the a74, which the M6 had morphed into as it crossed the border into Scotland and following the signs headed for the center of Gretna and the registration office. There was a bit of a hassle until Harry found his birth certificate and a passport for him in his Gringotts wallet. Once the people in that office were assured both he and Hermione were 16 they had their license and suggestions as to their next step. A phone call from one of the clerks determined Anvil Hall was free at 6 pm and with a nod from Harry they had the place reserved. After getting the license they headed for a jewelry store where Harry first experienced the rapid change in attitude his Coutts 'World Signia' charge card Gringotts provided with his wallet caused. The rapidity of the shift from "These are our lower priced rings sir," to "Lord Potter we have a very fine selection over here that your bride might like," would have been impossible for a normal sales person to accomplish. But this man and his associates pulled it off without a bit of hesitation or embarrassment. With their assistance Hermione soon had her engagement ring and a promise the wedding bands would be resized and delivered to Anvil Hall by 6 pm.

Looking at Hermione Harry remarked, "All that's left is your wedding dress."

"And something for you. I am not marrying a man wearing... that." Hermione said exasperated as she waved at Harry's clothes.

"If I may we have a few excellent stores nearby that should fit your needs nicely. I can call ahead and let them know you're coming if you wish." The sales associate offered.

"How about a Photographer?" Hermione asked knowing she would want pictures to show her future children and if a few got delivered by owl to certain parties before then... well that would also be fun even if she could only imagine the various reactions.

"I can easily arrange that also," the Jeweler replied happily thinking his fellow business owners would owe him a few favors from this wedding.

"Thank you that would be appreciated." Harry said as he and a smiling Hermione left.

After learning it was a lord being married the photographer arranged for an assistant to help dispatching him to the Tartan & Tweed Shop while she headed to The Wedding Warehouse. Between the two of them they took pictures of everything.

Harry gave Hermione a ride to The Wedding Warehouse where several associates awaited the young couple with open arms. After a quick impression of his Coutts 'World Signia' charge card along with his signature on a matching currently blank form to pay for their services Harry was given directions to the Tartan & Tweed Shop on the other side of A74 and shown the door.

Harry was in the Tartan & Tweed Shop convincing himself a kilt with all the proper accruements would be proper attire as he was getting married in Scotland just as a photographer showed up saying, "I'm here to document your wedding." Harry smiled knowing Hermione would want pictures just incase she ever reconciled with her parents or possibly to tweak a few noses either at home, Hogwarts, or more likely both.

Ten minutes later He was sorry he'd ever asked what the different tartans signified after having been shown and heard about every pattern they had in stock. When the sales person held up a bright red and gold tartan saying, "We don't have much call for this one it's actually a restricted pattern called Gryffindor Clan tartan."

Harry knew right then what he was wearing. "Can you contact The Wedding Warehouse and have my intended come over I'd like her opinion on that pattern," He asked.

"But sir the pattern is restricted."

Harry looked the clerk in the eye saying, "My headmaster told me I was a true Gryffindor so unless the future Lady Potter objects I will be wearing the Gryffindor clan tartan today. I am sure you can manage to contact my future wife in the next few minutes?"

"Yes Lord Potter, actually they should have a bit of this in stock for shoulder drapes and such I'll have them show it to her right away and get her opinion." The attendant replied hurrying off convinced that if he had objected any further the young lord would have become very unpleasant to deal with and unpleasant Lords are not good for business. However he was Scottish and that tartan was restricted, picking up the phone the sales clerk called the pattern registration office. Once he had a researcher on the line he said, "I have a Lord Harry Potter who wants him and his intended to wear the Gryffindor tartan at his wedding.

"Yes he's 16 and does have a lightning bolt scar on his forehead."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure thanks," the clerk said hanging up in shock not only was his client able to wear that tartan he was one of very few people in Great Britain who could.

By the time Harry was fully kitted out complete with Ghillie Brogues while some quick phone calls resulted in his Sgian Dubh as well as his belt buckle and sporran being emblazed with the Gryffindor crest. Harry had just enough time to dash out to his waiting motorbike for the short ride over to Anvil Hall the photographer in his wake hoping the young man wasn't too reckless on that motorbike although the flying kilt did allow for some pictures to prove he was wearing the kilt properly should anyone question that in the future.

Searching for her dress proved to be quick the owner was in the shop and after walking around studying Hermione for a minute while asking her questions she sent a clerk into the back to gather a few dresses. By the time the photographer arrived Hermione was trying on a strapless cream colored full length gown with a design around the lower portion that transformed the sixteen year old teen into a beautiful young bride.

"This is it. Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed just as a second clerk approached with the question concerning the Gryffindor Clan tartan. "Please inform him that is a big yes. Now is there a way to incorporate this tartan in to my wedding dress?"

"Of course my lady. Your best option would be to wear it as a sash." The owner said motioning for the clerk to pass her the Gryffindor Clan tartan before the clerk left to return the call from Anderson's kilts. Just as a hair stylist the owner had call entered towing a small case with the tools of her trade.

"Thank you for coming this young lady is getting married in a few hours. She will need an appropriate hair style to match this dress."

Forty-five minutes later Hermione emerged from the dressing room the hair stylist had appropriated to see smiles on everyone's faces.

"Good now let us see to the other things you will need today. No young lady should be married without the appropriate garments both for today and tonight." The owner said drawing a blush from Hermione.

Harry stood in the front of Anvil Hall beside the Crystal Anvil watching Hermione walk into the hall her cream color wedding dress accented by a swath of Gryffindor Clan Tartan running from her right shoulder down across her body accenting the dress.

When she walked over to face him over the anvil Harry said, "By Merlin love you look so beautiful."

The ceremony was short and when they were pronounced Man and Wife the woman who was acting as Hermione's witness helped her shift the tartan material to hang off her left shoulder. After posing for far more pictures than Harry thought possible given it was just the two of them the newlyweds exited Anvil Hall to find a chauffeur driven Rolls Royce awaited them. Seeing Harry's surprised look Hermione said, "The owner of The Wedding Warehouse was surprised when we realized there was no way for me to get here. She called a friend who drove this over and is waiting to take us to where we're spending the night."

"What about the bike?"

"Don't worry sir, I've ridden one before. I'll follow you and my boss for the day can follow me with her car. She'll bring me back here to pick up my own after I drop your motorbike off." The Photographer who'd been following Harry around said smoothly not commenting their time would be reflected on their final bill.

Entering the nearby guesthouse where Harry had made arrangements for a night's stay while at the Tartan & Tweed Shop they went straight to their rooms exhausted from the day's events.

Dobby had taken Harry's instructions to hide and await either Harry's or Hermione's summons to mean he was to be close to them should he be needed. After spending most of the day invisibly watching his master and new mistress as they were married Dobby decided they needed protection for the night and were too caught up in each other to give him proper directions so acting on his own he appeared outside their rooms casting Elvin spells to hide the occupants from detection just incase someone was trying to find them.

"Hermione I'm fairly sure I love you but I don't have much experience with love beyond what I've seen in the wizarding world not to mention I don't want to force you into anything you don't want." Harry said looking at her as he shut and locked the door to their room.

"I know I'm not the one you expected to be spending your wedding night with Harry."

"No Hermione you're wrong. You featured in every dream I've had of this night since we met on the train first year. From the way Ron talked in our dorm room I always thought it was him you'd prefer to spend this night with. That's why I said what I did during the train ride at the end of school. It wasn't that I didn't want you, I love you too much to force you into this," Harry said trying to re-assure her.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather it be Ginny, or Cho standing here with your wedding ring on their finger? Come on Harry tell me the truth, you know I can tell when you lie," Hermione replied steeling herself for the rejection she knew was coming.

Harry shook his head and approached Hermione saying, "Hermione I wanted no one but you to wear that ring. Sure I thought about how other girls would treat me, especially those two, but you are the only girl that looks at me and sees Harry. Ginny sees the boy from all those stories her mother read to her growing up and Cho sees... I'm not sure what she sees I think its ether a link to a dead boyfriend or a replacement for him. You probably know better than I what she sees."

"So you thought about other girls?"

"Only because I thought you'd be Mrs. Ronald Weasley. Now that you are Mrs. Harry James Potter I could not be happier." Harry said giving her a kiss between each one of her names.

"Oh..." Hermione said looking at Harry. She'd never seen him this open before with anyone and she knew every word he'd said was the truth for she really could tell when he was lying. Blushing slightly from the passion in his kisses she said, "I've got to change why don't you order some takeaway to eat."

Two hours later finished up their orders of Chinese food that Harry had hopped on the motorbike to go get Hermione sent him to wash up. When he came out of the bath she went in and changed for the second time this night this time in to the little scraps of lace and ribbon she'd picked up at The Wedding Warehouse shaking her head when she thought of the cost per square inch of these items. On that basis they were the most expensive garments she'd ever bought.

Hermione emerged to see Harry sitting in bed and when his eyes swung around to her she watched them open wide as his mouth dropped open. She was pondering rather it was because of good or bad shock when she saw his desire for her ignite his green pupils to the point of glowing. "You like?" she asked modeling the garments slightly.

"Hermione you look better than any dream I've ever had about you and this night." Harry said as his desire for her was also expressed in other ways.

Hermione smiled and slid into bed next to her new husband and leaned over to give him a kiss that he'd remember to his dying day.

The next morning after a night that contained several consummations of their wedding Harry and Hermione were awoken by a knock at the door of their guesthouse room. "Police open up." A strong male voice called through the door.

Harry pulled on his kilt before unlocking and opening the door to find a male and female officer standing there with the guesthouse manager behind them. "Identification?" the officer asked.

"Give me a moment." Harry said shutting the door and going to get his wallet. The female officer opened the door and the three from the hall entered.

Harry was passing his wallet over just as the female officer looked from a picture to Hermione who was still in bed with the covers pulled up to her neck before saying, "This is the Granger girl cuff him looks like we found our abductor and his victim."

"Is this legit?" the male officer asked pointing to an identification card in Harry's wallet.

"Yes and our marriage license is in Hermione's purse."

"What, that ID card must be a fake. He's just a kid." The matron said looking at what the officer held.

"Kid or not I'm not doing anything until we check this and their marriage license out." The officer replied reaching for the radio microphone on his shoulder.

Minutes later the officer passed Harry his wallet back saying, "Sorry Lord Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Granger reported the abduction of their daughter yesterday around noon causing us to investigate."

"How did you find us so fast?" Hermione asked.

"You two are not the first young couple to come here to get married over parents objections. We checked the various guesthouses looking for one with a young couple using one of three last names. The only one that turned up was you. Quite simple actually." The male officer replied.

"What were the three names?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, Weasley, or Potter," The matron replied raising an eyebrow at the shudder the girl had when Weasley was mentioned.

"So what's next?" Hermione asked

"The girl notifies her parents and we go back to the station and write up our report."

"Love, Why don't you give them a call that way these good people can say they witnessed the call. That is if it's alright with you?" Harry asked getting a nod from the male officer.

"I don't know their number. Our home phone was disconnected yesterday after I called you."

The matron passed a slip of paper to Hermione who called her parents while the police watched.

"Hi Mom."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"No I'm staying here with my husband."

"I'm Mrs. Harry Potter, we got married in Scotland. You only need to be sixteen here."

"Of course our time spent at school allowed us to meet any residence requirements."

"Mum calm down you knew I didn't want to leave Harry."

"Daddy he did not!"

"That's why I called. The police found us but as we're married they can't do anything and I'm staying with my husband."

"That was totally uncalled for, I hope you two have a nice life in New Zealand. Perhaps we'll visit some century." Hermione finished slamming the phone down. Looking up at the three additional people in the room she said firmly, "If there is nothing else I'd like to get back to my honeymoon."

The manager and two officers took the hint leaving and locking the door behind them.

After spending an hour alternately calming and consoling Hermione they packed what little they had leaving on Sirius' motorcycle. Her wedding dress and Harry's kilt fitting in one of the bottomless saddlebags

Over his stubborn objections Hermione managed to convince Harry to return to London for a few days intending to check the various embassy's to see if there was a suitable magic school for them to transfer to outside of the three they were aware of from the Tri-wizard tournament.

—Runaways—

Dumbledore looked up as his potions professor entered the room asking, "Any luck finding the brat yet?"

"No, I thought for sure I'd be able to locate him last night after he stopped moving but he must have stayed under some powerful wards. Are you sure the Dark Lord doesn't have him?"

"To be truthful Headmaster when it comes to The Dark Lord I'm not sure about anything. But from prior experience I believe if he did have Potter The Dark Lord would have summoned all his death eaters to witness that brat's execution. Speaking of that brat have you checked his location today?"

Dumbledore shook his head then tried the point me spell again watching his wand as it again moved slightly while he watched. "It seems he is out from under those wards and is traveling again. I will try again tonight." Dumbledore said before stroking his beard wondering whom Harry Potter knew that had strong enough wards and a willingness to let him stay the night. "Severus... no you are not the best choice. I will send Professor McGonagall to visit the Longbottoms and see if Mister Potter has been a guest recently."

Snape rolled his eyes before heading back to his lab in the dungeon area. Evidently even the headmaster realized he was not the best person to deal with the Longbottoms.

—Runaways—

After the guest house in Gretna Harry and Hermione both wanted to stay some place a bit fancier choosing their hotel based on the motorcycle parking available just behind the Crimean war Memorial in front of the hotel. Checking in as Lord and Lady Potter at the Sofitel London St James started to become a hassle as they were judged on their age and clothes until the manager stepped out from his office and saw Harry's Coutts 'World Signia' charge card that started with Lord. Just like in Gretna everyone's attitudes quickly changed. Instead of being treated like something unpleasant found on the street Harry & Hermione became honored guests. A plethora of perks were offered by way of apology and a few were accepted.

After a good nights rest and a very nice complementary breakfast in the Brasserie Roux. The two of them went shopping in the hotel supplied chauffeur driven limousine for everything as they had very few clothes with them. Once again the bankcard was the door opener. The hand me downs Harry had been wearing all summer had been left at the Dursleys with Harry wearing school pants and shirt to pick up Hermione who only had the few travel outfits she had in he backpack now had several different dresses ranging from formal to daywear along with an assortment of blouses, skirts and jeans and the shoes to go with them. She'd never been on a shopping spree like that and knew she'd have to exercise control to avoid doing it again. After his shopping, under Hermione's critical eye, Harry now owned several off the rack suits along with multiple bags full of shirts, t-shirts, dress pants and jeans. His shoe purchases while no match for Hermione's were surprisingly large consisting of several dress shoes in black and brown along with a collection of trainers that surprised Hermione by their quantity. When they returned to their hotel a porter was summoned to assist with moving the day's purchases to their room.

"Lord Potter there is a representative of your bank waiting for you in our conference room," the manager said with a wave of his arm towards the conference room.

"Thank you," Harry said glancing at the laden trolley.

"Don't worry about your purchases sir. The porter will drop them in your room," The manager said waiving the porter onward.

"Thank you again, Hermione I suppose we should see what our bank wants with us."

Entering the room Harry was surprised to see a gentleman that bore a strong resemblance to Bill Weasley before him. After the gentleman waved his fingers around the room a few times he said, "Lord and Lady Potter I am Pickflipper. I believe Garhook mentioned me."

"Pickflipper you look a bit different than I expected," Harry said with a smile.

"Yes our... other employees occasionally contribute to the running of our bank in unique ways."

"What can we do for you Pickflipper?"

"From the charges we have received over the last two days I assume you and this young lady have married?"

"Yes, we were married in Gretna Green yesterday." Harry replied.

"Very good I have brought her a wallet similar to yours pending your approval."

"A wallet for Hermione was a very good idea, thank you. I was planning on visiting Gringotts to see if something like this was possible." Harry said pleased Pickflipper had anticipated his desire.

"Harry how much did Sirius leave you?" Hermione asked.

"I believe it was 200,000 galleons, Pickflipper can you update Hermione and I as to just how we stand?"

"Of course but I should inform you an attempt was made to access The main Potter vault just before your birthday by a person using one of the old keys. The individual was quite upset they were unable to gain access and had to be escorted out. Also per your grandfather's directions your personal vault was topped back up to 100,000 galleons on your birthday."

Hermione looked at Harry then asked, "Pickflipper you said a person tried to access the main Potter vault. Don't you know who?"

"No Mrs. Potter. Gringotts actually is two types of Bank at the same time one is the type his trust vault is which is the type you might be used to. We track access and how much money is in it. The second type is more of a secure deposit bank. We are required by our rules to note how much money is in the vault before and after when we add money to it or take money as we do on Harry's birthday. Other than those times what happens with the contents of any vault is the vault owners responsibility to track, as are the keys to any vault they may own.

The main Potter vault was locked down upon the death of James and Lily Potter and when Mr. Potter visits the bank after his 30th birthday we will issue new keys to him and whoever he chooses." Pickflipper said unapologetically.

Wanting to change the focus slightly Hermione decided to ask, "You said his current vault was topped off to 100,000 Galleons? From which account?"

Getting a nod to proceed from Harry Pickflipper replied, "The main Potter vaults."

"So I have to live on only 100,000 Galleons a year until then?" Harry asked amusement in his voice.

"Oh no. Now that you are married it increases to the full 300,000 Galleons where it will stay until you turn thirty."

"Then we have 300,000 Galleons per year to live on?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Not at all you have complete access to your mother's muggle investments. She stipulated control of her accounts were to be released to you upon your marriage."

"Pickflipper can you just give us a rough idea how much we can spend over the next year without depleting our main funds. It doesn't have to be precise," Harry asked.

"The three other vaults I mentioned earlier consist of The Potter investment vault which has investments returning more than 1,000,000 galleons a year so you could use all of the 300,000 galleons without a problem. The last Vault is the Potter family heirloom vault which you can visit at any time but not remove anything from until you are thirty."

"That's roughly one and a half million dollars a year Harry!" Hermione exclaimed staring at her husband.

"I didn't mention Mrs. Potter's investments. She took the money her parents gave the newlyweds and a good bit that came from her in-laws. Using that money she set up an aggressive investment strategy in purely muggle stocks managed by one of our associate companies."

Harry interrupted saying, "Aunt Petunia never mentioned getting any money from her parents in all her rants."

"Your aunt invested it all in Grunnings, I believe that is how your uncle became the director of Grunnings. It was more due to the stock his wife owned than his own skills. Your mother on the other hand while never acknowledged as a seer, proved to be a very accurate one when it came to the London stock market."

"Don't tell me She's worth just a bit less than my father." Harry sighed.

"Actually were she alive she could buy both the Potter's and Black's out. In muggle terms she is worth above ten thousand million pounds. She is envied by the investment managers at Gringotts not a one of them has come close to her return on investment."

Seeing Harry silently mouthing 'thousand million pounds' Hermione asked, "How much of that is available to Harry?"

"All of it. Mrs. Potter placed no limits on her son's access should she die." Once they'd had a few moments to recover Pickflipper continued, "There are several groups looking for Lord Potter and their spies are everywhere. We found a Gringotts human employee Dumbledore subverted. Upon questioning that individual claims no Gringotts information was given to Dumbledore stating he only allowed Dumbledore the impression of success to protect their family. That employee has been marginalized and their fate will be debated at the next meeting of Gringotts board, although the prompt acknowledgement of the attempt when confronted will work in their favor, although by our rules any attempt at subversion was required to be reported to his superior immediately.

I would strongly advise against either of you visiting any wizarding area in England. If you plan on staying in London I advise changing hotels, this one is rather close to Charing Cross Road." Pickflipper said with typical goblin bluntness.

Harry strongly suspected the individual mentioned was Bill Weasley and wanted to say something in Bill's defense but as he thought about what to say he realized Bill was actually working to kidnap him and return him to Dumbledore's control. That thought lead inexorable to the thought of what Dumbledore would do when he found out He and Hermione were married. 'Nope not going to speak up for Bill if Gringotts dumps him I wonder if Dumbledore will hire him at Hogwarts like he did his other spy?' Harry thought firming up his course of action on that front.

Hermione watched Harry as he obviously thought about what Pickflipper had said not wanting to interrupt his train of thought. She was a bit shocked when he asked, "Pickflipper you said there are several groups hunting me?"

"Yes, We have been approached by the ministry, I mentioned Dumbledore's spy, and our door guards have reported there are several individuals taking turns watching Diagon alley. We suspect they are members of another group that are hunting for you as it appears they are not bothering anyone else in the alley."

"How come they haven't found us yet? A simple point me spell would lead them to us if they did multiple apparitions." Hermione said confusion evident in her voice.

"I believe your house elf has protected you both nights," Pickflipper said passing the wallet he'd brought to Hermione.

"House elf? We own a house elf?" Hermione said her voice rising as she turned to confront Harry.

"Hermione can we talk about that in a bit. I think it would be a better use of Pickflipper's time if we talked about what to do next." Harry said looking her in the eye.

She nodded knowing he was right but fully intending to discuss their owning any self-aware being once they knew what their course of action was.

"Thanks, love. Let me see if I can sum this up quickly. We have at least three groups of witches and wizards hunting me in England." Harry stated looking at Pickflipper as he said the last portion.

"True Lord Potter."

"I suspect they will continue to search for me for an extended period of time no matter what we say or do?" Harry continued looking at Pickflipper for confirmation.

"Also true I suspect."

"We'd planned on staying in London for a week or so is there a hotel you'd suggest?" Harry asked.

"Several, through your mother you own a significant position in Hilton and through Coutts we have a relationship with their hotels here including having their Canary Wharf hotel warded after an incident in the last war."

Harry looked toward Hermione raising his eyebrows in obvious question, which brought a nod of her head. "I think we have enough information to make our decisions Pickflipper I thank you for your assistance."

"Not at all Lord Potter. If I can be of any further assistance with any requests or other items don't hesitate to send your elf to me. Now that I know Dobby is bonded to you. He will provide a far safer delivery means than your distinctive owl. Before I take my leave let me add the silencing charms on this room will last only another half an hour." Pickflipper said before quickly leaving not wanting to be around an obviously upset Lady Potter. Females of any species could be so unpredictable.

"Hermione, love," Harry tried several times to interrupt Hermione's rant finally choosing to let her get it out of her system before he spoke again.

Ten minutes later Hermione was looking at Harry asking, "You know how I feel about this. So tell me why knowing this why on earth did you asked me to marry you knowing you'd already bonded a house elf?"

Realizing the time had come for his reply Harry said, "I asked you to marry me because I couldn't envision living without you. As to why I took Dobby into the family. It's a bit complicated. Sirius left me memories and a stack of notebooks. That's what I've been doing most of the summer reading those notebooks and reviewing the memories he left me. There was a bit about house elves in them and when I called for Dobby he came and verified what I'd learned."

Seeing Hermione was listening now Harry continued, "Kreacher's problem wasn't all caused by Sirius's mother. A good part of it was living without being bonded to a wizard or witch. You know how excitable Dobby's been well that's the first signs of a house elf going mad. Dobby needed to bond with a witch or wizard to save his sanity. All I ask is you don't do anything rash until I can show you everything Sirius left me then if you want I'll set Dobby free. He will hopefully be able to find another master."

Hermione looked up from the chair she'd taken while Harry spoke. She had an intense dislike of slavery in any form but if what Harry was saying was true she might and she emphasized might be able to accept it. She just hoped that it calmed the elf down.

"Dobby," Harry called out.

"Yes, Harry?" Dobby said appearing with a slight pop.

"Have you been protecting Hermione and I the last two days?"

"Yes Harry, I have been using Elvin spells to insure neither of you could be found."

"Thank you Dobby I didn't realize you where doing such a good job of insuring our safety." Hermione said smiling at the surprisingly calm house elf.

"We will be moving to a hotel Pickflipper suggested which is warded will you be able to come with us?" Harry asked.

"I heard what was said earlier. I will go pack your things. May Dobby suggest something?"

"Of course."

"Dobby thinks he should pick up another trunk like the one he did from master Potter for his Lady. Also Lady Potter should think about getting a female house elf to help her with her things. Dobby will do it but it isn't proper for a woman of her station to have a male house elf handling her things."

"The trunk is a great idea Dobby. Get two, one a library model if possible Mrs. Potter does love her books." Harry replied smiling keeping his mouth shut about the other elf. He was in enough trouble with Hermione as it was.

"Dobby after I review the information Harry has I will think about a female elf to help you. Is that enough?" Hermione asked looking at the elf.

"Dobby thanks mistress and will see what he can do about the trunks," and with another slight pop he vanished.

While he was gone Harry and Hermione changed into their traveling clothes for the short ride knowing all they had to do was hire a taxi, fill up the back seat with their purchases, and have it follow them.

An hour later they were at the Hilton Canary Wharf hotel their things in the taxi that was pulling up to the front door. Their reception here was very different. A doorman asked, "Harry and Hermione Potter?" as they walked up to the front entrance. Harry's nod of agreement had him motioning to the doorman behind him to grab their bags out of the taxi.

"I still need to pay him." Harry said.

"Don't worry about it sir. We'll pay him and it will appear on your bill."

"Thanks make sure he gets a good tip he had to lead the way here." Hermione added as she followed Harry up the steps and into the hotel where they approached a well lit reception desk.

The clerk didn't blink as Harry handed over his charge card. "Mr. Potter we've been expecting you."

"You have?"

"Yes sir your bank called our manager half an hour ago. They wanted to insure you would encounter no problems."

"That was nice of them," Hermione said thinking that was shortly after they'd checked out of their other hotel.

"Yes, let's see they requested you be booked in to one of our Executive Suites."

"That will be fine." Harry said watching as their baggage was brought in.

They were no sooner in their room before Hermione turned to Harry saying, "Show me those memories and notebooks."

Harry smiled and quickly began going though the notebooks sitting in the trunk Dobby had procured for him when he was living in his uncle's garden shed.

"There's more here than just about house elves." Hermione commented once she saw the memory vials, pensive and notebooks.

"Yes there's a lot of family and pureblood knowledge in these along with a lot of family history. Some of it reads like that portion of the Bible where someone begets someone else that then begets again. Did you know as the de facto head of House Potter I should have been taking lessons since I was five on proper behavior and decorum." Harry said shaking his head.

"You're sharing this all with me, right?" Hermione announced more than asked.

"As you will be the mother of the next Lord Potter I think it's only fair that you know all this too."

Hermione stopped sitting down quickly, "That's right I will be the mother of the next generation of Potter's." she muttered to herself wondering why that struck her so hard just now.

For his part Harry decided holding her was the best course of action for now.

That course of action continued for the next two days with room service and Dobby both doing their share of work as the young couple debated their next move. Harry ended up telling Hermione more about his life with the Dursleys in those two days than he had in the previous five years he'd known her.

Hermione thought she knew Harry before they were married now after these two days she felt she really understood him. Knowing all this background information caused all the things he'd done along with statements he'd made, that had not made any sense at the time now to be understandable. Hermione had naturally reciprocated with more details of her life. Harry now knew more about her than anyone with the possible exception of her mother. Ron and his family were still a sticking point between them discussed only in general terms at the start. Harry was a proponent of a two group theory, the ones for him and the ones against. With only the Twins and possible Ron in the for him group and everyone else including prat Percy and stalker Ginny in the other group. While Hermione argued for a three or even four group theory; For Harry, against Harry, don't care, and finally undecided.


	3. Chapter 3

Runaways

Chapter 3

Dumbledore was one unhappy chess master. Two of his main pieces had slipped his control. He was handicapped in his attempts to regain control however. The two pieces were in muggle London where they could move around far better than his other pieces. The few trustworthy individuals under his control able to operate unnoticed in the muggle world were not always available when the loose pieces were detected.

To make things worse an initially promising fountain of information had dried up and the source was becoming nervous with worry. The source had skirted the edge of his employee oaths and was beginning to suspect his employer's interpretation of his actions might differ enough to put him over the knife's edge possibly quite literally.

Still he was relaxed confident in his knowledge his main two holds over Harry Potter would be returning to Hogwarts in a month bringing Potter back with them for Potter could no more leave Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger behind than he could exist without breathing and there was no way the book crazy, authority worshiping Granger wouldn't return to Hogwarts.

Young Ronald was everything he had requested from Molly Weasley when he'd visited her after leaving Harry with his abusive aunt and uncle. The promise of a portion of the Potter fortune had Molly diverting her attention from raising her older children in order to mold Ronald and his younger sister Ginevra into the two individuals Dumbledore had foreseen Harry would need.

Hermione Granger had the potential to be the proverbial fly in the ointment but her wonderfully naive outlook on the wizarding world and absolute trust in adults allowed him to manipulate her in to the perfect counterpoint to Ronald. Despite spending parts of the summer with the Weasley clan the young girl had never caught on to how woefully incapable Arthur was in dealing with the muggle world and he was the head of the misuse of muggle artifacts office. Any individual who was aware of the world around them would have realized a muggle born or even half blooded creature would have been better suited to such work.

Dumbledore did congratulate himself though his retention of those... mixed race creatures had gone up bringing even more of their money into the wizarding world. Money he was sure the goblins quickly converted into gold to make more galleons. Normally he lost a third of the half blooded and a full two thirds of the muggle born by third year his losses currently were less than a quarter of each. He did wonder what they would do when they finished Hogwarts and found nearly every ministry job and most of the better paying commercial jobs closed to them. Still there were exceptions for those with gifts Nymphadora Tonks was an auror despite being of mixed heritage, Why her talents were so special he'd even taken her in to his order despite the taint of having some muggle blood flowing through her body.

—Runaways—

The young couple had finally left their room and were walking around the basin abutting the hotel. Hermione was arguing for moving to another commonwealth country while Harry was still not convinced. As he looked over the basin he spotted a yacht slowly making it's way through the locks and out of the basin towards the Thames River. Motioning to the yacht Harry asked, "What do you think about that?"

"What the yacht?"

"Yea, if we had one we could move around and it looks like something we'd be able to ward pretty heavy."

"Harry they're very expensive. Even more so if you're looking at one that size it must be over 100 feet long."

"So we've got money and I want a big one."

"Let me think about it." Hermione said looking into Harry's eyes and seeing the excitement there. She realized her arguments against their buying a yacht would need to be well thought out.

That evening they had dinner at LePont De La Tour, Hermione having the steamed stone bass with sauce Matelote, while Harry had the Yorkshire game venison in red wine sauce. Harry appeared to be a slow eater but closer observation would reveal he was carefully watching Hermione for subtle etiquette clues.

It was as Hermione worked through the white chocolate and Malibu mouse with caramelized banana desert that she said, "The more I think about us and a yacht the better it sounds. I think it would be best to contact Pickflipper and see what he has to say."

"Really love?"

"Yes really. It will be a bit of a problem for Hedwig as there will be no field mice around at times. I'm sure we'll need a crew also but I don't want to raise issues that don't exist. Let's just treat this as a what if."

"Sounds good. When we're back at our room remind me to ask you something."

"Alright Harry." Hermione said taking another bite of her dessert. This whole evening had been decadent but Harry had insisted they do something special to celebrate their freedom from everyone.

Back at their hotel having just missed Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks who, on Dumbledore's direction had arrived at the restaurant only to find the individual they sought had left mere minutes before their arrivals, they sat down and Harry said, "You know there's something about Dumbledore's prophecy that is causing me confusion."

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked looking around to see if anyone was listening close.

"Well you remember the prophecy right?"

"Word for word."

"Well the first part is a bit of garbage that supposedly identify me. It's the last sentence that has me puzzled."

Hermione sat back staring out the window not really seeing anything while she worked her way through the prophecy. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..." Harry's got that right all it does is identify him. "and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal," His equal? What the heck does that mean? Equal in power? Definitely not spell knowledge unless Harry has been really hiding his knowledge from me. It isn't enjoyment of power either Harry hates being thought of as anything but ordinary Harry. Still this isn't what Harry meant move on and think this sentence through later. Hermione thought prodding herself along. "but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..." Harry still doesn't know what that is. Okay this must be the part Harry's talking about "and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" (OP37) Either must die at the hands of the other? No he means the last statement. "For neither can live while the other survives." Well Harry's survived... no he's living! He married me, we're just like any other young couple, we are enjoying life. By all the definitions I know of Harry is living! That has to mean one of two things either the other didn't survive or the prophecy is false.

"I can tell by your eyes you've hit my point." Harry said from where he was watching her.

"You're not existing you are truly living life." Hermione said a smile gracing her face.

Harry nodded his agreement saying, "Right, if it is a true prophecy, which I am beginning to doubt I think it was fulfilled Halloween night 1981. Anything beyond that night is Dumbledore's imagination working overtime. To be honest I'm actually a bit worried that he's missing a few cards from his deck and no one dares tell him."

"No one is willing to tell the emperor he has no clothes?" Hermione essayed.

"Right in one. So what do we do about it?" That discussion actually lasted a lot shorter than either one expected. Allowing more time for them to enjoy their honeymoon although it was decided to hire Winky but they were going to wait until tomorrow to let Dobby know. They did not want to be interrupted tonight.

The next morning, make that nearer noon Harry contacted Pickflipper who arranged a meeting between them and one of Gringotts squib contacts in the muggle world, a Robert Egan account manager at Coutts for that afternoon. Luckily Robert was based in London and quite agreeable to coming to their hotel room.

"Mr. Potter, I'm Robert Egan and I represent Coutts Private Bank. What can I do for you today?"

"First call me Harry. This is my wife Hermione." Harry said causing Robert's eyebrows to rise. Of course he'd heard of Harry Potter and given the advance notice from Gringotts he'd done his research on Harry to insure he wasn't going into this meeting blind. Information after all was needed to make correct decisions, but there was no indication from his wizarding sources that Harry was married.

"We were married in Gretna five days ago on Harry's 16th birthday." Hermione explained.

Robert was about to ask about her parents but something in her tone caused him to reconsider that. "Pleased to meet you both. How can I assist you today?"

"I wish to purchase a yacht. Using a portion of the funds available in my mother's account." Harry stated calmly.

Robert thought through the paperwork he'd read in preparation for this meeting. Given the size of that account he could purchase just about any yacht he wanted on this year's income alone, keeping it fueled and crewed wouldn't even be a noticeable hit in future years. Mrs. Potter's will had been probated so he was clear to use that account. "Harry I can assist you with a large number of services the purchasing of a yacht being only one of them. I do have a few questions though. Have you thought about chartering one instead of buying and just what size and type of yacht did you have in mind?"

"Hermione and I plan to live aboard and given our unique situation we both felt it would be easier to ward the yacht if we owned it. As for size I would like something that is ocean going. I do not want to be restricted in my travels. I saw one leaving the basin behind the hotel yesterday that was a good size so we would not be in each other's way."

"I'd be concerned regarding magic interfering with the muggle electrical systems on board." Robert stated carefully not knowing how these two would react to his input.

"I have my godfather's motorcycle that he shielded the electric system on. I was thinking of doing something similar with the yacht." Harry replied honestly.

"I am aware various militaries have what they call hardened electrical and electronic systems. I wonder if anyone has checked to see if those are effective against magic?" Hermione asked.

"I'll look in to that aspect. What about a crew and how many family or friends might be traveling with you?" Robert responded starting a long discussion that soon had everyone including Dobby offering their input.

—Runaways—

After a day long search by him and an assistant for a suitable yacht Bob Egan called Dave Hammersmith a fellow squib asking, "Dave, Bob Egan here do you still hold a valid Master's license?"

"Of course, wouldn't do to let that lapse. It can come in handy at the oddest times."

"Like right now. How about that Chief Engineer you've been shacking up with does she still hold a valid Engineer's license?"

"Yea, what's up Bob? This is the first time you've asked me about my papers in a while."

"I've got a job for you and your bed buddy if you two want it. It could be only a few days but it has the potential to be more, possibly a lot more."

"Who do we have to kill?" Dave Hammersmith asked joking with his oldest friend.

"Funny real funny. I've taken a two weeks bare bones charter on a yacht for sale in Rotterdam and need a Captain. If you're willing all you two need to do is to show up with some papers I'll give you and both your licenses in hand. You'll probably need to hire a few deck hands to bring it over and up the Thames. Once you're here we'll off load that crew and load a new one. You take the couple that comes on board anywhere they wish for the two weeks. If they like the setup they'll buy the yacht and no doubt do some modifications. If they like you and you like them you're set until you decide to part ways."

"I'll need a first mate and possible a second to help navigate. I can't drive the damn thing 24 hours a day you know."

"Hire who you need to get the job done for two weeks, squibs only though and they along with you will need to submit either an oath or to memory charms." Bob Egan said his tone hard.

"What the..."

"Trust me before you get too deep you'll know who and why. The individuals involved want total privacy in this venture."

"I know a few who might go along with it." Dave allowed.

"Alright then. Come in tomorrow morning at a reasonable hour and I'll give you the papers you'll need to collect the boat and get it through all customs checks, along with a charge card to fuel it."

"What about food and stuff?"

"Buy only enough to get you here. We'll load her up proper once you're here and the new crew is on board." Bob replied.

"Sounds interesting I'll see you tomorrow. You will need to set me up with a rental I can drop off there and book the passage to Calais on a ferry tomorrow evening for two."

"Why me?"

"Because your people always get the best. If they do it I know I won't be driving some little underpowered box." Dave replied hanging up before turning to his bedmate saying, "We've got a two week job starting tomorrow."

As Bob Egan was finding the yacht and making all the required arrangements to take custody the Potters were adding one more to their family. It took the promise of allowing her to help care for babies in the future but Winky was soon bonded to the Potter family although it was to Harry as Hermione was still reluctant to be the one the elf bonded to.

—Runaways—

Dan and Emma Granger were looking around a dental practice in Wellington, New Zealand on Adelaide Rd. nodding as the current owner showed them around his practice. Taking in the colorful wall designs and decorations. "Looks like something we'd like to buy into." Dan nodded.

"I was thinking more about you two taking it over and letting me retire outright." The owner replied.

"What about your current staff and patients? Would they be willing to stay if we took it over completely?" Emma asked.

"I think so I've talked about retiring for a few years. You two seem friendly enough that I think most of the staff and patients will stay. We can always ask the staff later today."

"Alright let's do this. Our licenses for here were approved yesterday once we presented our British licenses, work permits, and preliminary immigration paperwork." Dan said nodding as he looked around the practice one last time.

"Have you two settled in to your new home?" the owner asked.

"We just closed on a lease for a nice place over in Karori West. We figured we'd lease for a short while until we get all situated then find a place to buy." Dan said watching as the emotions of acquiring a new business started to get to his wife. Cutting the conversation short he soon had her in their hired car heading back to the hotel.

"Dan she should be here! I mean look there that's Massey University. She can earn a degree there that's recognized around the world. Why did she have to run off and get married to that no good boy! Do you remember him from the train station? Lout didn't look like he had two quid to his name. How's he going to take care of our little girl? We shouldn't have left her there Dan!"

"Emma, our move here was all set the old practice was sold, our paperwork was all submitted, and we had the plane tickets. Honey we had to move. I miss my little girl too. I think the worst decision I ever made was when I let her and that witch talk me into allowing her to attend that boarding school in Scotland." Dan said banging the steering wheel in frustration.

Emma started to correct her husband then stopped as she realized witch was the correct term for the woman that visited them. "Isn't there anything we can do?" Emma asked.

"I've already made arrangements with the New Zealand embassy in England to notify us and offer her a plane ticket to here should she visit. Don't forget Hermione also had her ticket for our flight when we left and she can exchange it anytime in the next year for another one to here. I suppose we could send a letter to her at that damn school explaining everything and well asking her to let us know how things are going. We could also add there's always a place for her here."

Emma nodded her agreement too choked up to do anything else. That night after a lot of tears and introspection Emma wrote a long letter to her daughter letting her know she'd always be welcome even if she were accompanied and posted it the her school the next day.

—Runaways—

Dave Hammersmith watched as the Thames pilot boarded. He had just the short journey from Rotterdam to get used to this yacht and didn't feel comfortable bringing the 220 foot 67 meter long five deck high ship up the Thames to the dock he'd been assigned. The formal dining room in this thing sat 16. Not to mention the bloody grand piano in the lounge. He just shook his head at the size of this thing thinking, 'Bob said it was for only two people... Two damn rich people who were probably Lord and Lady who ha and barely able to move around on their own. They'd better be bringing their own staff with them I ain't no fancy butler.'

In their suite at the Hilton Hermione looked over at Harry saying, "Bob Egan said the yacht would be here today and ready for us to move on board tomorrow."

"Yea, When they picked up Sirius's motorcycle to examine Gringotts representative said they needed a night to do some minor warding on the yacht to protect us. I guess they'll be putting food and moving the elves aboard under the cover of night too. I can't wait to get away on it. You know it will be the first time I've ever been on a ship?"

"So you've said several times. Any place special you want to go?" Hermione asked smiling at the exuberance of her husband.

"Not really there are a few things I want to see... Oh, look at that thing will you." Harry said watching a big yacht maneuver through the locks controlling access to the dock area behind the hotel.

Hermione walked over and looked out the windows taking in the raked appearance, helicopter pad, and aft stairs before asking, "Do you think that's ours?"

Harry was about to reply when the phone in their suite rang. Harry answered it speaking for a minute then hung up saying, "That was Bob Egan. He called to say our yacht was due any moment and he'd be over tomorrow morning first thing to introduce us to the captain and help with any issues. I guess that one out there is ours then."

"Harry it's huge!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That it is. I did say I wanted something that was a good size so we would not be in each other's way and Ocean going, that does fill the bill rather well. Hey Dobby, Winky, come look at where we'll be living for the next two weeks." Harry replied taking his time looking over the yacht shocked at what a little conversation could bring about.

Dobby and Winky appeared at Harry's summons and followed his gaze to see the yacht pulling in. "Is that where we'll be living?" Dobby asked a bit confused.

"Yes Dobby we move there tomorrow."

"Dobby not understand why move so close but Dobby will be happy it looks like there's lots for Dobby to polish," as a still timid Winky nodded vigorously in agreement.

The following morning after dropping several letters off to be mailed with the hotel's desk clerk Lord and Lady Potter moved aboard their home for the next two weeks. "This yacht was ordered by an individual who paid for it before they began construction. By the time it was finished he was in jail and unable to move aboard. The government actually took possession of it and is willing to sell for a very good price. Even if you don't buy it to live aboard I believe that with the right crew you could turn a good profit leasing it out to various well off individuals who don't want the hassle of owning their own yacht." Bob Egan informed them as he gave them a tour.

—Runaways—

The day after Harry and Hermione's departure Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall received an owl post from the Diagon alley general post office. It was a bit unusual for her to receive mail this week so she sat back in her comfortable chair by the fireplace where she'd graded papers for decades and with a wee dram of golden nectar from one of Scotland's Isles on the table beside her she looked to see who had written to her. Opening it a picture fell out. Setting the picture aside she read the letter.

_Professor McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts_

_Head of Gryffindor House,_

_Dear Professor,_

_We wish to inform you of several facts:_

_First when Sirius Black's will was read Harry was emancipated and as of that date has assumed his position as Lord Potter head of the house of Potter. _

_Second on July 31st of this year Harry and I were married at Gretna. Thus as Lord Potter he is responsible for both of us._

_Third given all that has happened to us during our previous years in your school and after an intense discussion we both feel it is in our best interest to not continue our education at your fine institution. _

_Any correspondence including our owl scores should be forwarded to Gringotts Bank care of the Potter Estate Manager. We also request you forward a copy of our academic records. Should there be a charge for these services please inform Gringotts and our estate manager will decide if it is a reasonable expenditure._

_We hope you enjoy the picture it was a magical day._

_Thanks for your help over the years,_

_Lord Harry and Lady Hermione Potter._

Shaking her head Minerva set the letter aside and took the enclosed picture in hand. It was of a young couple in a standard wedding album pose. A kilt wearing Harry Potter stood next to Hermione Granger who was resplendent in a strapless full length cream colored wedding dress with a tartan sash draped over her left shoulder held together by an intricate broach at the shoulder. The couple was standing behind a Crystal Anvil she recognized immediately as the one she and her now departed husband had stood before. Downing the Dram of Scottish nectar before filling the glass with a bit more of the nectar she examine the picture a bit closer. The tartan pattern caught her eye and she studied it for a minute before realization kicked in. It required more than just picking it out to be allowed to wear that pattern. Transfiguring the photo to life size and levitating it before her she closely examined both of their outfits noting their accessories matched the tartan and that knowledge did not bode well for whatever Albus's plans were.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been lost in her own memories of that Crystal Anvil and how that had changed her life before she came back to the current day. But it was long enough for her to have lowered the level in her bottle of Scottish nectar significantly. After one last look at the picture Minerva returned it to it's original size before putting it in the drawer on her side table where she kept her mementoes before gathering up the letter and reluctantly heading for the headmaster's office. When it got out the boy who lived had chosen not to attend Hogwarts for his sixth year. Well she didn't want to consider the repercussions that would engender. She suspected a number of pureblooded families would be ecstatic, while a number of others wouldn't be. She'd leave all that for Dumbledore to deal with after all he had the big title and received the big bucks. Walking the hall she wondered if she should inform him about the tartan pattern the newlyweds were wearing. Recalling he'd always teased her about her Scottish heritage she thought she'd keep that bit of information to herself, along with their picture sitting in her table, unless he asked her directly.

—Runaways—

Several other owls were busy delivering owls to: The Burrow, Longbottom Manor, and The Rookery. All with basically the same message, Harry and Hermione send their regrets but they would not be at Hogwarts this year but could be reached through Gringotts. None of these letters contained pictures nor mentioned the Potters leaving England. To be honest they were quite curt just conveying the news without elaboration.

Molly Weasley looked up from where she was preparing lunch for her family to watch her youngest children tossing garden gnomes out of the yard. Over their heads she spotted an owl flying towards her. Wondering what was going on she took a close look at the bird matching its appearance against those owned by family friends. Unable to match the appearance she had her wand out as the owl flew towards her two youngest. "Ron, Ginny in the house now!" she bellowed out the open window her tone one that she knew would command instant obedience.

"What's up Mum?" Ron asked as he entered the Burrow's kitchen with his sister right behind him.

"There's an owl coming that I don't recognize I just wanted you two inside until I find out what that owl wants." Molly replied as the owl entered and stood on the kitchen table held out a leg with a letter attached to the two youngsters.

Molly waived her wand casting detection charms before looking at her youngest son saying, "It's clean as far as I can tell. Why don't you remove it Ron."

"It's from Hermione." Ron said recognizing the handwriting as he took the letter from the owl, which promptly flew off.

"What does she have to say?" Molly asked watching her son open the letter and hold it up so his younger sister couldn't read it over his shoulder.

"Oh bloody hell!"

"Ron language!" his sister called out ripping the letter from his hands and beginning to read it only to scream, "That bloody bitch!" moments later.

"There is no need for that type of language from either of you." Molly reprimanded them while grabbing for the letter.

"Mum that mudblood skank has gone and married my Harry and she's calling herself Lady Potter now. She always did her best to keep Harry to herself at school. I guess having married the boy-who-lived she now feels it's time to start acting all high born. Like she's not just an uppity mudblood who got an innocent wizard in her clutches," Ginny replied glaring at the letter like she wanted to burn it. Ignoring the fact her brother was one of the girl in question's best friends.

"I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding. They are only sixteen after all and that's too young to get married. Seventeen is the minimum age although I expect you both to be older than that when your time comes. I'll owl Dumbledore and he'll straighten this out, he always does," Molly said thinking, 'Although this might explain why Albus wouldn't let Harry come over for a party on his birthday.'

—Runaways—

At Longbottom Manor a similar scene began to unfold as Augusta Longbottom matriarch of the Longbottom family drew her wand at the sight of an approaching owl. Once she was assured of the letters safety however things progressed differently.

"Neville you have a letter from a girl if the handwriting is any indication." Augusta called out to her grandson who was busy in the greenhouse she'd had built on to the manor after his first year at Hogwarts and Professor's Sprout's glowing praise of her grandson.

It took a few moments but shortly a teen on the verge of manhood entered the manor shaking off the loose dirt that had accumulated on his clothes. Spotting the owl he removed the letter making the comment, "Looks like Hermione's handwriting. Wonder what she wants?"

After a few moments of reading he looked at his Grandmother asking, "Don't suppose you'd consider letting me quit Hogwarts and use tutors for the rest of my education would you?"

Augusta was puzzled normally her grandson couldn't wait to board the train to return to Hogwarts. "What's going on Nev?" she asked.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger got married and they are not returning to Hogwarts. It also looks like Harry's claimed his inheritance. They signed the letter Lord Harry and Lady Hermione Potter."

"And that means exactly what as far as your concerned."

"It means my two best friends will not be at school. It also means the main defender of Hogwarts students who are not family members of death eaters or their supporters is no longer at school." Neville explained.

"Dumbledore is still there." Augusta replied confused by his statement.

"Dumbledore is the one who employs a death eater as a professor and was unable to recognized one of his 'dear friends' was a death eater under Polyjuice despite being in the castle together for nine months straight. Dumbledore along with Professor Snape also allow Slytherin students to harass and abuse any students they wish and prevents any of the other professors from interfering. Now that Harry and Hermione have left school I will be at the top of their list for fun and games. I just hope I can remember everything I learned from Harry last year." Neville said firmly his self-confidence setting his grandmother back a step.

"Surely it isn't that bad?" she inquired.

Neville sighed he'd never told her about all the goings on because he wanted to return to Hogwarts now his position was reversed and it was time to tell her the truth. "Gran, You know who Draco Malfoy's aunt is. Well he is always going on about how I must be loosing my mind along with a lot of other snide comments. Also as good as Professor Sprout is in teaching Herbology Professor Snape is worse at teaching potions. I know from my readings that my skill in Herbology should transfer to potions a lot better than it does. He is constantly berating me personally along with any non-Slytherins in his classes."

Augusta Longbottom sat quietly for a few moments contemplating how bad things had become at her old school. Finally she looked at her grandson saying, "Neville, we are well off. If you would prefer the money I'd spend on your Hogwarts tuition can be spent on tutors. The NEWTs you'd get wouldn't be as impressive as if you'd studied at Hogwarts but combined with the Longbottom name they shouldn't be a hindrance once you decide on an occupation."

"Thanks Grand mum." Neville replied standing and heading for the door back to the greenhouse. He stopped before leaving asking, "Gran can one of those tutors be a dueling instructor?"

Augusta saw the look in his eyes and with a smile said, "Of course Neville. I'll contact Gringotts to stop Hogwarts automatic deduction and ask them for a list of tutors they recommend. Is there any school friends that might like to join you?" Seeing him blush she probed a bit harder, "Neville who would you like to study with?"

Neville knew this was a battle he really didn't want to win. "Gran, there's a girl who's a year below me she's quite smart but..."

Thinking through the children she remembered seeing at the train station Augusta asked, "The youngest Weasley?"

A shudder passed through Neville as he quickly replied, "No, I know she's the one I took to the Yule ball but there's something off about her.. I wanted to ask Luna Lovegood to join me, she's the blond that got off the express with us."

"Lovegood, Doesn't her father write that weird newspaper?"

"He publishes the Quibbler if that is the one you mean. She's a bit unusual but she's really nice and quite smart."

Augusta studied her grandson for a moment. Noting he stood a bit straighter when he mentioned the girl and was quick to come to her defense. Realizing this young lady might be one of the causes of the change in her grandson from nervous preteen to a confident young man made the decision for her. Augusta replied, "I'll send her father a letter inviting her to study with you. It's not urgent enough to warrant an unsolicited fire call."

"Thanks Gran," Neville replied heading out to his greenhouse with a bounce in his step.

'Augusta you called that one right old girl,' she thought to herself as she watched him leave.

—Runaways—

At the Rookery things went slightly different. The owl came straight to Luna who removed the letter and after reading it approached her father saying, "Daddy Harry and Hermione have left school. I won't be going back to Hogwarts. So you can stop paying them."

"You sure pumpkin?"

"Yes daddy, you should be hearing from someone in the next few days about my studies." Luna said turning back to the book she was reading.

Mr. Lovegood shook his head. Luna was such a confusing child she always seemed to know what was happening before it did. —Runaways—

The same day at the Finch-Fletchley household Justin opened a letter he'd received via muggle post.

_Justin,_

_We hope your summer is going well and have a task for you if you wish to attempt it. We were looking for a way to contact the normal government and inform them of the goings on in our world. It turns out you are our best option. Your father's godmother is in the know about us, according to the older history books. I would suggest you find a way to accompany your father to meet with her and casually mention the school we attend. That name acts as a password. You should then be able to warn her about "V" and the problems occurring in our world thus allowing her to protect herself and family along with informing whomever she wishes._

_We will not be at Hogwarts this year but can be reached through Gringotts._

_Have a safe year,_

_Harry and Hermione Potter. _

—Runaways—

Dave Hammersmith looked around at the yacht smiling at being a Captain with a boat again. He'd figured his clients were magical given the requirement for hiring squibs, probably fleeing England if the few reports he'd heard from that world were any indication but when he saw the large lorry pull up once night had truly fallen and an assortment of individuals started moving supplies onboard just piling them on the fantail's teak deck. He started to protest concerned they expected him and his two squib companions to move the lot when a group of house elves appeared taking everything below decks. He'd gone to look for Bob Egan to express his concerns about magic and the yacht's sensitive electronics. When he'd found him Bob was quick to reassure him the elves were well aware of just where they could do magic and where they could not. Bob also assured him that two crew rooms were sufficient for the new crew, one for the elves and one for the goblins to share.

"What about the deck hands we'll need entering and leaving London not to mention any port they chose to visit?" Dave had queried.

"You will have two individuals assist you in leaving London then they will Portkey back to land. Should they be needed again notify the Goblins early and they will arrange for them to Portkey back aboard, you should only have to stop the yacht for a few moments to allow the transfers to take place."

"Goblins, I'm going to have Goblins on board?" Dave asked looking at Bob in shock.

"Only two, a Grapsnout and a Horntooth. They'll be working in the engine room. They are here to learn how the engines work and how to take care of them I'm sure your Chief Engineer can manage to teach them what they need to know."

Dave just shook his head at the thought of telling his significant other there were goblins to teach. "Any other surprises?" Dave asked.

"Just who your clients are. They wanted to witness the privacy and non-disclosure oaths you three are taking so I'm going to go bring them on board." Bob said disappearing up the ramp to the hotel before returning a minute later with two individuals following him.

"These their kids?" Dave asked Bob Egan watching the two teenagers board.

"Actually no we are your clients," the young woman said drawing Ben's eyes to her before they snapped back to look at the boy beside her.

"Not a word Captain," the young woman said with surprising firmness watching Ben's eyebrows rise as his jaw dropped.

"She's right Dave let's go inside were you and the other two can give your oaths." Bob Egan said ushering everyone inside the main salon.

Once inside with the door's shut Harry finally spoke saying, "I need your oaths first then I'll answer your questions."

Bob passed a sheet of paper to Dave Hammersmith who read it then gave the oaths required before passing it to the other two who followed.

"Right then, as you've no doubt figured out from the oaths you just gave I'm Lord Harry James Potter though I do prefer to be addressed as Harry. This is my wife Lady Hermione Jane Potter who prefers to be addressed as Hermione. We have completed our fifth year at Hogwarts and are taking at least a year off before deciding what to do."

"Excuse me but isn't Hogwarts a seven year school?" The first mate asked.

"Yes it is Mister Jones," Hermione said looking at him as the answer was totally obvious.

"Just asking. If you two want to take a year off who am I to question it? By they way if we're going all first name here I'd prefer you call me Henry."

"And I'm Dave Hammersmith. However I prefer Captain Dave if you don't mind."

"Thanks Captain Dave, Henry, The Goblins have assured me they can maintain several temporary wards around this yacht that should prevent us from being found for the next two weeks. What we'd like to do is just travel around at sea for two weeks. That should give Hermione and I sufficient time to determine if we like living aboard. If we do we'll buy the yacht and have it... What were they going to do Hermione?" Harry said looking to his wife as he finished.

"I believe they said dry-dock it to install permanent wards and improve the quarters for the goblins and elves."

"Is there any place special you'd like to see during your two weeks?" Dave asked trying to mentally plot a cruse that would take two weeks.

"The only thing I want to see is the White Cliffs of Dover lit by the morning sun." Harry said shrugging his shoulders trying to imply he really didn't have any ideas.

"That is quite easy to do I take it there is nothing else you'd like to see?"

"The summer before my tenth birthday my parents decided to earn end to ender certificates. We spent a few days traveling from one end of England to the other before returning home. I was wondering if we could sail around England in the time we have?" Hermione asked speaking up and surprising Harry.

Dave looked to Harry who had an agreeing smile on his face. "Let me check I've never done that either but it sounds like a perfect one-upmanship come back when someone at a cocktail party trots out their end to ender certificate. We probably should take pictures at Land's end and John o'Groats to verify the claim." Dave said a smile growing on his face the more he thought about it.

"Dobby get wizarding camera." The house elf said popping out before anyone could stop him.

"Well why don't we leave Captain Dave to make his plans while I show you the rest of this yacht." Bob Egan said heading for a doorway.

"Let us know when you begin to leave I suspect the trip out this dock and down the Thames is something we don't want to miss." Hermione said before following Bob out the door.

"It won't happen until Bob is back on the dock and we have a pilot aboard. By the way the Harbor Pilot is due half an hour after sun rise." Captain Dave said a bit loudly.

"I guess I have a timetable then." Bob's voice came back through the open doorway before Harry followed Hermione through shutting it behind him.

Half an hour to the second after the sun rose they waved goodbye to Bob Egan from the Verandah deck before going inside and taking the owners seats against the back wall of the bridge watching the harbor pilot and Captain Dave take the yacht out of the dock and down the Thames. Harry thought reading about the Thames Barrier in school was interesting but sailing through it took the prize as far as he was concerned. For Hermione however it was passing under the Queen Elizabeth II Bridge. She'd thought the yacht was big but passing under it made her realize just how small the yacht really was. It was an eye-opening trip for both of them as they never realized just how much of a seaport there was along the Thames.

Dobby served breakfast as they entered the Thames estuary. Harry and Hermione eating in a small nook back in the main area of the yacht where they could watch the coastline go by while Winky served the crew in their dining room with a small tray on the bridge for Henry who was currently controlling the yacht with the pilot now disembarked.

"Dobby are you safe here where anyone with binoculars could see you?" Hermione asked.

Dobby nodded his head rapidly causing his ears to flap before replying, "Dobby charmed windows you can look out but no one can look in. Dobby did same thing at hotels. Dobby keep you safe."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks before Harry said, "Thanks Dobby."

After they'd finished Captain Dave joined them and they discussed a counter clockwise trip around England. They'd start by sailing up the east coast until they reached northern Scotland. "We'll use the passage between John o'Groats and Scapa Flow going slowly insuring plenty of time for pictures." Dave said stopping when he saw Harry's face light up.

"Will we be able to see Scapa Flow?"

"It will be off to our right in the distance as we make our way though the passage between Scotland proper and Stroma." Dave replied watching Harry's eyes to gage his reaction. When he saw them go dim Dave continued, "Although it would be possible to take a hard turn to starboard after John o'Groats and sail through Scapa Flow. I recall an outlet to the west from the charts. I just have to make sure this baby will fit through there."

"That would be great if you could do that Captain Dave," Hermione said smiling along with her husband. Glad there was something else beyond the Dover cliffs that Harry found interesting about this voyage. "Will we be out of sight of land for most of the voyage?"

"We can do it either way Hermione. Which would the two of you prefer?"

"I think out of sight. It will be a much more realistic experience for us. If we do decide to buy this I'm sure we'll be doing some long trips in her." Hermione replied drawing a nod of agreement from Harry.

Turning to Harry after Captain Dave left Hermione asked, "Scapa Flow Harry?"

"One of my teachers in primary school was stationed there during the second world war. She used to tell me the most interesting stories of her time there. I think she was office staff for one of the admirals. So yes I've always wanted to see the place. Never thought I would of course."

After short break Captain Dave walked up to Henry as he navigated the ship and started discussing how things were going in preparation for Dave to take the next shift. They were interrupted when the very slight but constant vibration from the ships engines stopped causing Henry to look over and verify the engines were still driving the yacht through the light chop at 15 knots. Dave was reaching for the phone to the engine room when a woman entered. She wasn't beautiful in the modern model sense being overweight by their standards. However in a different time and place she would have aroused every males attention along with unvoiced comments complementing her breeding hips, good solid build and well proportioned curves. "Don't worry boys. It's just that goblin and house elf at work."

"What are you talking about Mabel?" Dave asked his live in chief engineer.

"Their crazy house elf came in saying, "noises might be bothering Master and Mistress" before trying to charm the engines."

"Did you kill him or not?" Dave asked knowing how protective she was of any engine she was responsible for.

"Didn't have to. Grapsnout stopped him and they fought for a bit before coming to an agreement. The Goblins are in charge of charming anything to do with the engine room and the crew areas. That damned elf got the rest of the ship. I left just as Horntooth started on one of the engine mounts while Grapsnout watched the engine to insure he didn't cause any problems. Don't worry I made them both assure me it wouldn't affect the engines. But I wanted one watching while the other one did the charms to insure there wasn't any problems."

"And you trust them?" Henry asked looking at Mabel.

"Yes I did. First off they're goblins. They won't tell you they can do something they can't. Something about loosing face then head. Secondly they both know those engines pretty well. I've been quizzing them and they've past every quiz without a problem. Horntooth told me they've been in an intense study program since this yacht was selected learning the engines and other mechanical systems.

"So how am I suppose to know when something's off?" Dave asked perturbed.

"Use the gages like Henry just did. Besides your crazy ability to feel my engines better than I could always gave me the willies." Mabel replied.

"So any idea what the crazy house elf is up to?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure. Oh by the way he gave us each a bell to summon the other house elf if we need something." Mabel said pulling two bells out of her coveralls before passing each of her companions one.


	4. Chapter 4

Runaways

Chapter 4

Several days later they were making their way up the east coast of Scotland when Harry walked into the bridge area asking, "What's the name of that island," as he pointed to were he saw an island rising out of the sea off to the left of their current course.

"What island?" Henry asked checking his radar and charts to insure there were no islands anywhere around them.

"That one right there. Hermione saw it and asked me. I didn't know so I'm asking you." Harry replied.

"There's a shallow sea mount in that area on the charts but it doesn't break the surface." Henry countered.

It took a few more minutes before it was confirmed only Harry, Hermione, the elves, and Mabel could see the island. When Horntooth appeared he simply said, "Azkaban," before returning to his engines.

The humans exchanged looks before each became lost in their own thoughts. They slowly separated. The two couples heading to their cabins while the first mate Henry Jones stayed at the yacht's controls doing his best not to glance over to where the unseen island was passing to their left.

—Runaways—

Justin Finch-Fletchley could not remember being this nervous before in his short life. Standing beside his father who was waiting to greet his godmother before requesting a private audience with her. School boys didn't get private audiences with the Queen of England. Just then the Queen entered and after the requisite bow his father spoke up, "Godmother my son who is in his sixth year at Hogwarts Castle would like a private word with you." Queen Elizabeth raised one eyebrow and looked at Justin before motioning him over to the side of the room.

After a glance around to insure everyone was a bit of distance away Justin said, "Your Majesty a friend of mine suggested I inform you that Voldemort the terrorist from my world who was reported to have died sixteen years ago has been resurrected and will shortly be affecting your subjects."

"I take it this friend is not connected with your government?"

"Correct your Majesty, he was a classmate but he and his well I guess wife now have left school. Harry sent me a letter suggesting I contact you and let you know about the conditions in my world."

"Does this Harry have a last name?

"Harry Potter and his wife is Hermione Granger well Potter now I guess." Justin said stumbling in his nervousness.

"Thank you Mister Finch-Fletchley I trust you will keep us informed of any relevant information you might come across."

"Of course Your Majesty. How should I..."

"Tell your father, he has ways of contacting me that are secure." Elizabeth said before she turned making her way back to the party of attendants that followed her everywhere.

—Runaways—

"Lord Harry sir it being time to get up." Dobby said standing beside the king size bed in the owners cabin.

"I'm awake Dobby."

"Captain Dave be saying it pretty picture time." Dobby added before he walked out having been cautioned to keep his magic usage to a minimum.

"Pretty picture time?" Harry muttered confused before turning over and seeing Hermione looking at him a big smile on her face.

"He must mean we're near John o'Groats Harry." Hermione replied tossing the covers back before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Looking back over her shoulder she saw Harry had slipped on his glasses and was watching her. "Join me?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Harry replied following her nude form in.

Hermione knew the pictures taken today and at Land's end would be shown off and possibly end up on the wall of their own home causing her to extra care in looking her best of course that meant she had to chase Harry out of the bathroom once their shower was completed. Though if she'd known how enjoyable showering with him was she'd been lobbying the headmaster and anyone else who would listen since first year for joint showers. That thought brought a smile to her face as she envisioned an 11 year old Harry Potter's reaction to that situation.

It was as she stood on the teak aft deck beside Harry wearing the light summer dress she'd decided on after the shower with John o'Groats behind her that Hermione realized there was one thing at Hogwarts she needed. After the photography session ended and she knew Harry's attention was now on Scapa Flow Hermione called Winky glad for once to have a female house elf as this request would have been embarrassing to make of Dobby.

"Winky can do Mistress." The elf replied before making the short hop to the adjoining island to use as little magic as possible before popping away to do her mistress's bidding.

That night as she made ready for bed she noticed the potion vial on her dressing table with a note attached.

_"Mrs. Potter,_

_Your head of house has informed me of your nuptials and shared the picture you sent. I wish to offer my own congratulations and inform you that although the headmaster has been informed of your intent to not continue your education at Hogwarts he has not been shown the picture nor informed of the significance of your chosen attire._

_As to your request, I am sorry to state I can not share the recipe for the potion as it is a Healer's secret however I have included a vial for you and as you took your previous dose over two and a half months ago it is recommended you take it now. _

_If you do not return to Hogwarts and wish to continue on this potion your House Elf can return in 10 to 12 weeks for another dose. Do not worry about the extra work on my part I currently have 12 former students I am supplying until they can make arrangements with their own healers._

_Again congratulations on your wedding,_

_Healer Pomfrey_

Hermione smiled and took the potion vial in her hand downing it in one go just as she had when her dorm mates had practically dragged her to the hospital wing for their summer doses of what all the girls call the triple P otherwise known as the Pregnancy Prevention Potion. She'd insisted at the time she would have no need of it until she left Hogwarts but they had dragged her along keeping up their teasing and hints until she'd given in and taken a dose of the triple P... Well she had left Hogwarts now hadn't she so she wasn't wrong exactly.

—Runaways—

In other parts of England the incoming sixth year students were receiving their owl results along with their book lists while the other students were receiving just their book lists. For a selected few their book lists also contained a prize some had coveted since they'd heard of the position for others it would be a complete surprise.

At the Patil household the twin witches opened their letters together as they had since receiving their Hogwarts letters at age 11. When Parvati pulled the prefect badge out of her letter her sister looked at her in shock saying, "How the bloody hell did you get that? I thought Granger had it tattooed on her body!"

"Padma don't use those swearing words. You should be glad your sister finally made prefect." Their father's voice called out from the doorway.

"Sorry Papa but it should be impossible for anyone other than Granger to be Gryffindor's sixth year prefect."

"Perhaps her grades suffered last year."

Even Parvati snorted at that one. "Papa, Granger spends more time studying than any other student not that she needs to. She is the first one in class to learn a new spell and is every teachers pet."

"Not Snape." Padma interjected.

"No not him she's too close to Potter for that to happen, but she is for every other teacher, my head of house treats her like she's her own daughter." Parvati said looking at her sister and daring her to contradict.

"She's right Papa."

"Still something has happened and the prefect position has fallen to you. Remember what happened to her study hard but do not gloat when she sees you with that badge. I am proud of both of you." Their father said before leaving calling out, "Jesminder one of your daughters has made prefect. I believe a party is in order."

—Runaways—

In Hogwarts Headmaster Dumbledore looked at the withdrawal letters from two more of his students. The lose of Luna Lovegood would have a minor impact he didn't know what to make of the letter from Neville Longbottom's grandmother. He was sure the comment about a more suitable learning environment was a comment against Severus Snape, although she never mentioned in which particular course she felt the instructor's bias was causing her grandson problems. Still to lose two seventh years, three sixth year and a fifth year student was not that bad. Besides he wouldn't have to hear the staff's complaints about the Weasley twins as they'd opened their shop and weren't coming back despite only finishing... well they really didn't finish did they?

—Runaways—

It wasn't until they were passing through St. George's Channel approaching Land's End that the weather turned fair enough for Hermione to sunbathe in her bikini on the yacht's combination sundeck and Helicopter landing pad.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, I was hoping for some companionship." Hermione replied watching the yacht's engineer as she strolled on to the exposed deck and removed the cover up she'd thrown on revealing a well developed woman's body.

As she settled on to one of the adjacent loungers Mabel said, "Thanks, the crew quarters are practically drowning in testosterone."

"I'm sure we can arrange for some girl time. I might be Harry's wife but I can always use some female companionship." Hermione said smiling at the older woman before laying back and letting the sun do it's magic while they quietly conversed about a number of topics.

That night as she and Harry puttered around the large owners cabin getting ready for bed Hermione said, "I enjoyed my time with Mabel today. It was nice to have an older woman to talk to."

"I'm glad it worked out she was a bit nervous about approaching you but I told her neither one of us was big in to the boss, staff thing. I spent some time with Captain Dave. He showed me a room loaded with exercise equipment and we worked out for an hour together talking about a lot of things. If you don't mind I hope to do that every day."

"I don't mind at all in fact I might get Mabel to show me how to use some of it."

"Whatever you want." Harry replied looking at his wife he continued asking, "Did you ask her about some of the stuff you were wondering about?"

Hermione stopped what she was doing to think for a moment before replying, "Oh, you mean about their being squibs and that stuff?"

"Yes"

"We talked about it a little it seems the other two were sent off to orphanages once it was determined they didn't have enough magic in them to cast spells. Mabel on the other hand lasted until she was 11. When she didn't get her Hogwarts letter she was sent to an orphanage. Evidently she had enough magic to start with but for some reason it didn't develop enough for her to get her Hogwarts letter."

"That's why she could see Azkaban while the others couldn't." Harry stated drawing a nod of agreement from Hermione.

"Did you learn anything from Captain Dave?"

"Yes, tomorrow morning we'll be just off Land's End but out of sight of land until 10 am or so."

"And the reason for waiting?"

"Pictures, you don't want the sun behind you washing out Land's End. Waiting until 10 will allow for better pictures. Besides Grapsnout asked Captain Dave if the yacht could be stopped for a few minutes to allow a goblin to come on board. Evidently they've received a bit of mail for us and want to deliver it."

"Works for me. Wonder what we're getting for mail."

"I don't know might be our OWL results?" Harry replied a grin on his face.

Hermione didn't react like he expected just smiled before adding, "Might be nice to see how those came out. But as neither of us will be attending Hogwarts any time soon I don't think those scores matter all that much."

Harry stopped climbing in to bed and thought for a moment before saying, "No I don't imagine they do." as he finished climbing in to bed.

Morning came and Hermione was up and dressed in her grungies early prompting Harry to ask, "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk with Captain Dave and Horntooth about something." Hermione replied before ducking out the door.

When Harry found her half an hour later she was laying under the yacht's tender her rune's notebook beside her as she worked to inscribe a series of runes on the tender's hull. "What's up?" he asked the group watching.

"Hermione came up with a valid concern so we're launching the tender and moving it away from the ship. The Goblin mailman will apparate or whatever he does to it instead of the yacht thus protecting the yacht from any magical problems." Mabel said.

"And what's Hermione doing?"

"I'm inscribing water repelling runes on the tender. I want to see if it will go faster. If this does work we can use them on the yacht to allow us more speed or better fuel consumption for the same speed." Hermione replied as she stood up brushing off her clothes. Turning to face Mabel she said, "I'm all set let's see if this will work."

Harry was confused. They had taken the precaution of putting their own wands away and everyone else was obviously concerned about the magic from the apparition affecting the yacht but the yacht had wards on it and now Hermione was inscribing runes on the tender's hull. When he voice his confusion to Hermione she didn't stop working as she said, "It's all about magical power level, location and the sensitivity of the nearby muggle items. They were able to charm the engines quiet and vibration free because diesels require very little electrical controls. The ward and these runes are low powered well the wards are unless they are under attack. If that happens we might be in trouble. As for the apparition we don't' know how much magical energy the apparition will use so we're playing it safe."

They both watched Mabel direct the goblins to raise the tender out of it's cradle and lower it in into the water before bringing it around to the stern where Grapsnout and Henry Jones could board. Grapsnout to tend the engine and act as an anchor point for the arriving goblin and Henry to man the controls and get the tender there and back.

Everyone watched the tender skip through the waves until it was barely in sight. It stopped for several minutes just sitting before it turned back returning to the yacht. "Those runes worked well I barely took the engine out of idle the entire trip." Henry said as soon as he boarded the yacht.

"Yes and it was a good thing you didn't. I believe we will need to rebuild the engine." Grapsnout said as he boarded the yacht.

"What!" Mabel shouted in a voice the promised severe pain for whoever damaged one of her beloved engines.

"I could not get the cooling water to flow." Grapsnout said looking at Hermione.

"That's what those holes were for?" Hermione asked her face going quite red.

"Yes," Mabel replied in obvious disappointment. Rather it was in Hermione directly or in her inability to discipline Hermione everyone watching had their own idea.

Hermione's brow furrowed deeply as she thought about the problem before her face relaxed and she stated, "The fix is easy all I need to do is inscribe a different rune set around the intakes. I bet I can have the water forcing it's way up into the engine."

"That won't be necessary just let it behave normally. However we won't try your new runes out until I rebuild this engine." Mabel said slightly taken back by Hermione's enthusiasm.

"Horntooth and I will rebuild this engine. It will be a good learning experience." Grapsnout said looking at Mabel.

"Alright but I will supervise... And no changes will be made without my approval." She countered added the last bit when she saw the gleam in Grapsnout's eyes.

Grapsnout only grumbled in Gobbledegook as a reply. He then approached Harry and Hermione and reaching into his ever-present shoulder bag removed two bundles of letters passing one to each of them.

"Grapsnout get the tool box out of the engine room. We'll start taking the engine apart to see how bad the damage is once we have the tender back onboard and in its cradle." Mabel said then watched as the goblin left with a bounce in his step shocking everyone.

As the goblin left Harry looked at the letter's he'd delivered causing Hermione to say, "Let's go put these in our room. It's just about time for pictures and we both need to get cleaned up."

By 11 am they had their pictures and Captain Dave had the yacht out of sight of land and slowly moving up the English Channel towards London while Harry and Hermione gathered their mail before sitting down to lunch in the small nook they seemed to prefer to the more elegant dining room with it's sixteen chairs.

Seeing Hermione with her attention focused on the heavy parchment in her hand while the fine salad Dobby prepared for her lunch was sitting untouched before her. Harry took a very slight chance asking, "How did you do on your OWLs?"

"Huh... Oh all O's I guess mistranslating that rune didn't hurt me in the long run. How about you?"

Harry glanced at his results saying, "O's in Defense, Transfiguration, and surprisingly Potions. An A in Astronomy and... Hey I should frame this I actually got a T in History."

"How did you manage a Troll?"

"I forgot to put my full name on the test and passed out due to Voldemort's attack during the first question."

"What about the rest of your subjects?"

"E's across the board." Harry said with a note of pride in his voice although rather it was from his reasonably high scores or the getting of an actual grade of Troll on an OWL was up to the listener's discretion.

Hermione managed a few bites of her salad before she took another letter in hand flipping it over to reveal real stamps on the other side. "Oh." Hermione exclaimed on seeing both addresses.

"You alright love?" Harry asked looking at her concerned.

"It's from my mother." Hermione said turning the letter over in her hand her indecision plain to see.

"Read it. If it's more abuse we'll toss it over the side."

Hermione didn't reply but a moment later she opened it pulling out several handwritten sheets of paper.

Harry sat quietly enjoying the last of a delectable steak, mushroom, and cheese roll with a dollop of Scottish mustard. while watching his wife read her letter unsure if he'd be calming down an angry wife or consoling a weeping one once she was done.

It turned out to be neither as Hermione finished reading and calmly looked over saying, " I am invited to Wellington, New Zealand with or without the motorcycle riding maniac for a short or long visit with my parents."

"Awful big letter for just an invite." Harry commented blandly.

Hermione looked at the letter again saying, "The majority of it is apologizing, advising, crow eating, her expressing hope I've done nothing irreversible. You know the standard stern mother, rebellious daughter stuff.

"Oh, so are you going to go visit them now?"

"Someday," Hermione said a bit wistfully.

"You know once we fix this yacht up and give her a name she's going to need a shakedown cruise."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Captain Dave mentioned it when where were exercising. He suggested a trip south as he put it English winter weather isn't good for yachting," Harry said.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we can cruise the Caribbean for the winter. I've read they have some interesting magic of their own," Hermione suggested.

"You don't want to head to New Zealand?"

"Not right now. I want to enjoy being Mrs. Harry Potter for a while." She replied still hurting from the arbitrary actions of her parents.

"I'll tell Captain Dave about the Caribbean and see what he thinks," Harry replied heading off to find him.

—Runaways—

"I've done a workup on that trip. The Caribbean will be a bit of a long trip for a first voyage how about if we take it in stages might take us a bit longer to get there but unless there's a reason to hurry," Captain Dave said in response to Harry's query before bringing up a question of his own. "Harry any response from Gringotts about magic proofing this yacht?"

"Yes, it turns out Sirius used dragon hide to protect the bike's electrical system. It works but to do it on this yacht... the cost would wipe out at least one of my vaults. Luckily it appears everyone aboard can manage without magic so that's not going to stop our buying her."

"I've been looking this baby over a lot closer in the last week and I want to try something when we're a bit closer to a good port."

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked intrigued.

"I think whoever drew up the original specifications for her was more than a bit paranoid. From the various checks I've made I think she would qualify as being built to warship standards."

"Which means what."

"It means you and yours should be able to do magic without a problem." Captain Dave replied with a smile.

"So you want us to do magic to test out your theory?"

"Yes, once we're closer to a good port where I can get a tow and have repairs done if I'm wrong."

"Sounds like a good idea. The only problem is both Hermione and I are still under age and I'm not sure if the ministry detection wards or whatever they use extends to sea. I'll ask Hermione about those she might know the answers." Harry replied.

"I'll warn you it might be a bit expensive if I'm wrong."

"How bad?"

"In the neighborhood of 100,000 pounds," Captain Dave replied looking hard at Harry.

"Let's try it. The payoff is far too good to not risk it."

Captain Dave smiled pleased Harry was willing to risk that much money on what really was just a solid hunch of his.

After a talk with Hermione Harry asked the goblins for help. They were able to get a reply in hours.

As they were roughly 70 miles from Portsmouth they again launched the tender this time checking three times to insure Hermione's fix of the cooling water problem worked before making their way towards Weston and the small dock at Castletown where their new passenger awaited.

"Fleur?" Harry said holding out his hand to assist their guest as she stepped from the tender.

"Harry what a surprise. You know most of England is looking for you?"

"Yes, that's why we're where they wouldn't expect to find us." Hermione added watching the Tri-wizard champion from Beauxbatons carefully fully aware she was dating Bill Weasley.

"Hermione is it?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, Hermione Potter." Hermione replied holding out her hand for the French woman.

"Congratulations, you must tell me all about it. It may give me a few ideas."

"You and Bill?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow thinking, 'If she's that close to a Weasley this might not be such a good idea.'

Harry for his part watched the two women walk off in to the main salon talking about weddings for the last snippet he'd overheard. Turning his attention back to the tender he did his best to assist without hampering as they maneuvered it around and secured it back in the cradle before continuing towards London.

Once Harry rejoined the conversation Fleur said, "I believe I'm here to assist in some testing?"

"Correct the nature of the testing I do not want to get back to anyone other than Gringotts. Is that acceptable?" Harry quizzed his co-champion.

"Not a problem. I'm under oath to Gringotts and that covers this entire episode."

"I thought you'd joined the Order of the Phoenix? Didn't you have to take an oath to the order?" Harry asked.

"I am Veela first and foremost. The oath the order insisted on might work on normal witches and wizards but it doesn't do so well on Veela. On the other hand Goblins understand Veela. The oath I had to swear to them is solid."

Dave Hammersmith had taken the time while the three were getting re-acquainted to move the yacht out into the channel more and away from the ferry lanes. If he was right the fireworks once she started casting wouldn't be seen by anyone else.

Late that night after casting spells on and off for hours with only enough rest between to allow her to recharge her magic Fleur looked at Harry. Harry in turn looked to Captain Dave and Mabel his Chief Engineer.

"We found a few minor items that we can repair ourselves. There was that problem up on the helicopter deck and a second one in one of the guest bedrooms otherwise than those areas it appears this yacht is magic proof." Captain Dave said with pride.

"Great looks like we will continue as planned." Harry said his face beaming at the knowledge this would work out.

"Harry, would you be willing to have a second wand?" Fleur asked.

"Of course but I'd have to turn this one in." Harry said removing his Holly and Phoenix wand from the arm holster he carried it in since his godfather's will reading.

"That's only in England. I know you think highly of Ollivander but while he has a remarkable memory for wands he's created he is not the best in the world at reading wands he does not create," Fleur said.

"Yours isn't rosewood with a hair from your Veela grandmother?"

"Partially it also contains blood recovered during my birth."

Hermione appeared to concentrate as Fleur talked about her wand. Everyone let a few moments pass in silence watching Hermione before she said, "That's why it was temperamental for Ollivander and suited you fine. The blood would actually key it to you and using blood from such a magical event would increase it's potency."

"Correct it also can't be used against anyone whose blood is in it without great difficulty."

"So why doesn't he key everyone's wand... Forget it I forgot blood magic is illegal in England." Hermione replied shaking her head as she realized yet again just how obstructionist the Ministry of Magic was.

"I'll give you a few names of wand makers the Veela trust if you wish. I'm sure anyone of them can either modify your current wand or craft you both new ones that might work better."

Harry smiled and thanked Fleur just before she port keyed off carrying instructions for Bob Egan to complete the purchase of this yacht. With their home situation settled Harry finally called Hedwig to him. Surprisingly the time they waited was short and soon the white owl arrived and promptly took a nip out of Harry's ear. "Yes girl I know I was neglecting you but we were finding a place to live." The owl looked around the stern of the yacht where Harry had been waiting for her. "Yes girl I know there's no woods or fields around for you to go hunting in but I'm sure Dobby will insure you have food and when we visit a port you can fly and hunt to your hearts content. Is that going to be all right with you?" Harry said getting a head butt from the owl at his last question.

"Looks like she forgave you." Captain Dave said looking on from the flying bridge.

"Yea, but she's still a bit miffed at me for taking so long I think." Harry said as he watched her fly to the stand in the saloon that Hermione was motioning to.

Five days later Captain Dave stood on the shore watching the yacht being winched up a marine railway into a covered building where a group of goblin warders waited to work their magic on the yacht including adding Hermione's innovative rune scheme which they'd licensed for their own use, not that any of the humans could figure out what that would be. Hedwig had been entrusted to Dobby's care while Harry and Hermione took Captain Dave's suggestion and left to spend the time their yacht was out of the water traveling around France. Naturally translation charms on both of them would make the trip truly enjoyable.

—Runaways—

In Paris and unaware of the building codes put in place to insure the effect stayed Harry was amazed that even over 100 years later the Eiffel tower was still dominating Paris's sky line. The Musee du Louvre was beyond even Hermione's expectations. As they took their time and walked through they both noted some areas were crowded while other held very few visitors. Hermione explained most visitors who had little time to spend came to see "Winged Victory", "Venus DeMilo", and the "Mona Lisa" They considered the rest of the Louve a normal museum and not all that important to see. Still the sight of a crowded room of visitors all looking towards one small painting mounted on a wall by itself while ignoring all the other paintings in the room drew a shake of the head from both of them.

Visiting the Rodin Museum had been Harry's highlight of Paris. He'd found an Art book in his Junior School Library containing pictures of "The Gates of Hell" and couldn't pass up the chance to see it for himself. Walking through the gardens Hermione enjoyed the individual pieces of "The Burgers of Calais" that were positioned so you could examine each one individually to see the emotions Rodin was able to portray in his sculpture.

While they both had enjoyed the shops, Museums, and restaurants Paris had to offer after a few days they tired of the general bustle and resumed their trip around the French countryside. Stopping for a while to visit the wand crafter Fleur had suggested for an additional wand. Which incorporated some of their own hair to key the wands to them. Now seated on seated on the back of Sirius's motorcycle with her arms wrapped around Harry's midsection she was enjoying the freedom and Harry's closeness while they were traveling every side road they could find on while making their way to Lorient where their yacht, soon to be christened Lily's Gift, awaited them Hermione thought this was her true enjoyable time. She loved the yacht but it was the time she spent with Harry that she truly enjoyed whether it was on the back of a motorcycle, sitting studying, or in other activities they shared.

Their trip at an end they watched as the motorcycle they'd ridden around France was brought onboard and once out of sight it was shrunk down and stowed, not out of sight in one of several hideaways that the goblins had created but out in the open stuck on a shelf in the main salon on full display as a reminder of how all this came to be. Harry and Hermione adjourned to their stateroom Harry walking slowly behind her as Winky had given him a knowing nod as they left the main salon.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed as she entered their stateroom and spotted her familiar laying on the king-sized bed. The kneazle alley cat mix took the greeting in stride along with all the hugs and full bodied pets that Hermione bestowed as his due after being unceremoniously put in his traveling case then left at that place.

"Hi Crookshanks, sorry it took us so long to retrieve you but until now we've been traveling quite a bit." Harry said entering their stateroom.

"You arranged this?" Hermione exclaimed still hugging her familiar.

"Actually Winky was the culprit. She asked where he was when Hedwig showed up and I really didn't know so while we were touring France she searched the various boarding kennels and liberated the pest. He's been here getting acquainted with this ship for a few days already." Harry said smiling at how happy Hermione was.

A short ceremony that ended with a bottle of champagne broken on her anchor bound the name Lily's Gift to this yacht and their time in France to an end. With Harry by her side Hermione settled into Lily's Gift along with their familiars as the crew of two house elves, two goblins, along with Captain Dave, Mabel, Henry, and John who Captain Dave had brought on board to be the third helm watch got underway for Portimao Portugal where they took on a few more supplies before making their way to San Andres in the Canary Islands. A quick over night stop later and they were on their 3000 mile journey to English Harbour Falmouth, Antigua where they had a berth reserved at Nelson's Dockyard

A day out of San Andres Hermione said, "Harry, Captain Dave told me there were no other ships around on the radar. So why don't you take your Firebolt and fly around for a bit?" while she laid a blanket out on the sun deck intending to settle in for a relaxing bit of tanning.

Harry slowly looked over to her asking, "You sure?"

"Harry you always said it was the flying you really liked about Quidditch. Here's your chance to just fly."

Harry didn't say anything he just ran to their cabin, grabbed his Firebolt, and ran off the stern of Lily's Gift mounting his Firebolt in the process before shooting straight up in the air.

He was a speck in the sky when Mabel walked up to Hermione asking, "You sure this was a good idea? He's rather high..." Any further comment from her stopped on her lips as she watched her employer power dive at an increasing speed straight down. When Harry pulled out at the last moment a few feet about the waves Mabel added, "Damn he can fly."

"That he can. You should see him play seeker. I've seen more than one school game practically stop as the other players watched him chase the snitch. The only time he played and didn't catch it the snitch had a Dementor escort," Hermione boasted proud of her husbands flying skills.

Over the next few days Harry spent more time in the air than on the yacht if you didn't count sleeping. And if you did it was still close. Hedwig found the time to join him occasionally and the hours Hermione spent watching the two of them playing follow the leader or aerial tag while relaxing with Crookshanks on the yacht's sun deck were some of the best of her young life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Runaways

Marcus Flint knelt before the Dark Lord doing his best to push his recent memories to the fore. He'd just returned from a Sedbury address provide by a friend in the minister where Marcus had observed the comings and goings of a newly discovered witch and her muggle family under the protection of invisibility and notice me not charms cast by the Dark Lord himself when Marcus's own charm work failed to garner his master's approval.

After a few moments reflection on the memories he'd viewed in his minions mind Voldemort stated, "The entire family needs to be culled. Dolohov choose a group of three more of my seasoned death eaters along with four of our new recruits. All eight of you will attend to this. You will insure the all new ones are properly indoctrinated into all our methods. If any of the new ones balk you know what to do,"

"Yes my Lord," Antonin Dolohov replied backing out of the room his mind already working on the makeup of his attack group.

At nightfall the following day Dolohov's group gathered at Malfoy Manor were the Dark Lord was currently residing. He'd taken to moving around while a very select group of death eaters worked to improve the protection at where ever it was the Dark Lord considered his home base. Dolohov watched the group gathered around the Portkey the Dark Lord had created using information extracted from Marcus Flint's mind. Unfortunately for the group the port key's destination was about 20 feet off causing the group to arrive half on the road behind the housing block. Normally this wouldn't be too much of a problem but with Murphy in charge of timing it put the ones actually in the road directly in the path of a military convoy returning to Beachley the members having greeted him at the local airport now escorting Prince Philip to their Army Apprentice College where a formal welcome awaited him prior to this years graduation ceremonies tomorrow.

The driver of the lead Land Rover didn't have a chance to react before running over and killing the two death eaters the Portkey had deposited directly in his travel path. The rest of the death eaters surprised at this turn of events spun hurling the killing curses that were ready on their lips at the convoy vehicles. Knowing they were responsible for the safety of the Queen's Consort the officers riding with him forced Prince Philip to the floor covering him with their bodies while the troops whose guns were empty and purely ceremonial attacked the remaining death eaters with their knives and whatever else they could find.

The death eaters were able to kill the first wave but it takes time to utter "Arvada Kedavra" and a fit soldier can cover a surprising distance in that time. Antonin Dolohov had a knife in his gut before he was able to grab his return port key and uttered the activation phrase with his dying breath leaving behind seven dead death eaters, 8 dead soldiers, along with a number of wounded soldiers including one Queen's Consort who had been injured when a blasting curse hit the side of the car he was in, blowing the adjacent door to shreds the officers covering him caught the brunt of the shrapnel from the door while one of Prince Philips's arms was broken and the other sliced up rather well.

The response from the nearby Apprentice College took a while to get organized as only Prince Philip truly realized what had occurred having the luxury of knowing about the magical world. Even before they were properly organized off duty troops along with those who had been arrayed for the formal welcome were arriving to secure the area where some group had dared attack their fellow soldiers leaving their medics to deal with their wounded.

Voldemort was beyond furious. One of his inner circle had returned from what should have been a simple culling ripped open from belt to ribs. His mangled guts were spilling all over the ornate ballroom in Malfoy Manor he'd appropriated for his audience chamber. Screaming revenge against all that opposed him he ordered Bella Lestrange, her husband and brother in law, to immediately gather 5 more death eaters and Portkey to the same area and deal death to whoever dared oppose him.

Unfortunately for that group the logistics involved in getting everyone together with robes and masks on allowed time for reinforcements to arrive from the Army Apprentice School. The second group of death eaters fared worse than the first as the Portkey dropped them in the middle of the army NCOs who were securing the area while searching for clues as to what had caused their eight dead comrades. Everyone of them was on guard from the descriptions provided by their surviving comrades so when the second group of robed individuals arrived knives flashed in an instant. The only death eater to return to Voldemort was also the only death eater in the second group with a kill. The soldier she'd appeared next to had hesitated when he noticed she was a woman allowing her curse to strike true. The return attack came from a soldier on her other side who's knife caught more material than anything else. Seeing she was severely out numbered with all her companions down Bella activated her escape Portkey. When only his most loyal death eater returned even the Dark Lord knew it was time to cut his losses and sent Bella off to insure she was healed from the minor knife cut. While Lucius Malfoy was sent to the Ministry of Magic to see what he could learn of tonight's events.

—Runaways—

The death of nine soldiers with more injured would always bring a response. The addition of an injured Prince Philip not to mention twenty dead attackers wearing strange outfits with four more attackers severely injured and in custody and being unable to identify any of the attacking group had Tony Blair quickly attending on the Queen bright and early the next morning. He was surprised at how complete her knowledge was of a world within England that he barely knew about. "You are my Prime Minister. I request you contact the Minister for Magic to hear his side of the story once you have his report please attend me again." Queen Elizabeth said dismissing Tony Blair.

"Yes your Majesty." Was the only thing a befuddled Prime Minister could say before returning to 10 Downing Street.

Back in his office in plenty of time to start his normal day's activities Tony Blair approached the ugliest painting he'd ever laid eyes on saying, "Tell the Minister for Magic his presence is requested and required."

It was noon before Cornelius Fudge stepped from the office fireplace. "Took you long enough to get here." Tony said.

"I don't like being summoned like a house elf," Fudge sputtered attempting to look imposing.

"Deal with it, her Royal Majesty summoned me before breakfast. It seems your little terrorist group is causing problems in my world."

"Not at all. Not that group, we've just killed Sirius Black this summer and they are done with. If you are by chance referring to last night's incident I've already looked in to it and been assured none of them were from my world." Cornelius said pompously.

Tony Blair tossing one of the blood stained death eater masks to Cornelius was his answer. Cornelius's rapidly paling face gave Tony all the answer he needed. "Fudge go home. I can see you're totally useless to me," Blair said relaxing into his chair.

Huffing at the abrupt dismissal Fudge turned to leave but hesitated and turned back reaching for the mask he'd dropped. "Leave it," Blair commanded causing Fudge to withdraw his hand and rush off to the fireplace and the safety of his office where a bottle of fire whiskey awaited him.

Tony Blair returned to Buckingham Palace that afternoon reporting that despite all non-verbal clues confirming their suspicions the Minister for Magic insisted there was no magical involvement in last night's attacks.

"Very well I will consult with you in a few days," the Queen said at the end of their long discussion. Once the prime minister had left she turned to a courtier saying, "Advise Sir Finch-Fletchley that we request and require his son's attendance."

—Runaways—

Up at Hogwarts everyone was settling in for breakfast the next day when an owl landed in front of Justin Finch-Fletchley holding out a leg with parchment attached. After a quick read through Justin rose and approached his Head of House Professor Sprout who was currently eating at the head table saying, "Professor I am being called home on family matters. Is there anyway I can floo directly to Diagon Alley?"

"I'm sorry but we don't allow students to leave on a whim," Dumbledore said from his throne upset that a Hufflepuff of all students would interrupt the head table.

"Headmaster this is from my father he requests and requires my attendance," Justin countered waving the letter he'd just received.

Dumbledore just inclined his head to Professor Sprout who looked the letter over before nodding to the headmaster. "Your father obviously knows the proper format. I will escort you to the Leaky Cauldron myself. I take it your father will be waiting outside," she said nodding to the letter.

"Yes Professor."

"Very well then once I confirm you have someone waiting I will return here. You are on your own to insure you return before curfew or failing that inform myself of your plans."

"Yes Professor." Justin said as he rushed to follow his head of house out the door.

Justin exited the Leaky Cauldron to find his father waiting in the back of the family's Rolls Royce. "Father?" Justin questioned entering the back as their driver held the door open.

"We or more correctly you have been summoned by her Majesty," His father replied motioning to the pile of formal muggle attire awaiting him on the floor of the car. Silence prevailed as Justin shifted out of wizarding robes and into formal court clothing while the car made the journey to Buckingham Palace.

—Runaways—

In Buckingham Palace in a room that looked like it belonged in a modern corporate office rather than an ornate palace the royal family of Great Britain gathered, The Queen her consort and mother sat at the head, or more accurately middle, of a broad semi-circular table with her children and of age grandchildren arranged in descending rank down the sides. A computer or note pad as the seat occupant desired was on the table in front of them. They faced several smaller tables and a large projection screen. Currently the Commander of the Army Apprentice College and a few subordinates occupied one of the tables facing them. He was giving a briefing on the attack that injured Prince Philip and their resulting response.

Upon his finishing the Queen looked down both sides of her table then said, "Thank you Commander. If we have any further questions you will be contacted. Thank you and your staff for your work. You are dismissed."

With a "Your Majesty" from all at the table they bowed and exited the quickly opened door.

"Let us see what our SAS have been able to find out from the survivors." Queen Elizabeth said motioning to an attendant waiting on her pleasure at another door.

This group of soldiers marched in saluted then sat at a second table. "Your Majesty, your highnesses."

"Colonel what have you found out from our prisoners?"

"Not as much as we'd hoped your Majesty. Only one was fit to be questioned. He was a new marked death eater, that is what they call themselves. They serve a Lord Voldemort whose proclaimed ambition is to rid their world and presumably the rest of England of those who are not of Pure Blood. This is were it gets a bit confusing Pure Blood is a term whose definition can vary slightly it normally means those whose grandparents were magical. Although we've been given to understand if one's grandparent was actually born to non-magical parents that individual still qualifies for being a pure bloods magical grandparent."

"Yes as with all things of that nature we understand the confusion. Please proceed, how may of these death eaters are we facing and what do they have for resources?" The queen asked.

"We are unsure. Our source put the number he saw at roughly 60 individuals total during his time in their headquarters but as they were all masked he was unsure if he saw the same person several times. He also stated magicals used the wooden sticks they carried to cast magical spells which could kill, cause damage or actually heal. Apparently this Lord Voldemort is their most powerful magic user and therefore can cast the most damaging spells."

"Is there anything else we should know?"

"No your Majesty that is all we have at the current time."

"Very well I would like you and your top aides to stay and listen to our next guest. He is a wizard and might be able to provide us with more information."

The Finch-Fletchleys looked at each other when instead of the formal receiving room they were shown in to a private conference room were the senior members of the Royal family were waiting.

"Mister Finch-Fletchley your presence was requested by us as we have need of your knowledge concerning the wizarding world." The Prince of Wales said as he looked at the young man standing before them with his father slightly behind and to the side.

"I will provide any information I have knowledge of you require sire."

Two hours later Justin felt totally drained. His father hadn't spoken at all just nodded his greeting while Justin had spent two hours answering questions covering every aspect of the wizarding world. The I don't know your Highness," answer coming more and more frequently as they Royals delved deeper into the details of the magical world. Now he and his father awaited the Queen's pleasure in a small room just off the conference room. In the conference room the Royal family were discussing options before the Queen reached her decision which was law with in the "Company" as those inside referred to the "Royal" portion of their family life.

The next morning Justin couldn't believe what he was doing. He'd sent word that the family business was going to take a few days and on his second day away from Hogwarts he was making his way to the Ministry of Magic a summons for the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement from the Queen in his robe pocket. True it was a summons he'd suggested in a moment of stress as a way for the Royals to acquire the information he was unable to provide.

Upon his return to the Finch-Fletchley home last night he'd owled Susan Bones, a fellow Hufflepuff and the niece of the person he was meeting, requesting her help in getting an appointment. Susan had come through in a big way with this late morning appointment the next day.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley?" the receptionist asked as he entered the outer office. Justin responded with a nod of agreement and watched as she touched a figurine on her desk with her wand saying, "Madam Bones will be with you shortly."

Justin barely had time to look around the room before a door opened and a monocle-wearing witch said, "Mr. Finch-Fletchley," Causing him to rise and follow her into the office of the most powerful witch in the wizarding world. Once they were seated and the formal pleasantries out of the way she asked, "What is so important you requested my niece to set up an urgent meeting with me?" her tone one of warning that he'd best not be wasting her time.

Justin didn't reply and with Susan's warning of, "don't startle my aunt if you want to stay healthy," in the forefront of his mind he slowly reached into his robe pocket withdrawing the summons from the Queen from it's resting place before carefully placing it on the desk in front of Madam Bones who'd withdrawn her wand the instant his hand had left her sight.

She made quick work casting multiple detection charms before placing her wand back in it's holster. Untying the ribbon she examined the seal and withdrew her wand touching several figurines as well as casting a few additional charms. With her wand once more returned to it's holster she asked, "Just how did you come to be in possession of this document?"

Justin had been coached on this and several other anticipated questions and gave the provided answer, "Family connections,"

Madam Bones nodded her acceptance and broke the wax seal then read the document several times if eye movement was any indication. "This does not give a time or date, Just earliest opportunity. Do you have any more indication than that?"

"Madam Bones on the muggle side that means you are expected to proceed to her directly upon receipt of a request like this. She is aware you might have a problem being that prompt but I would suggest over a day's delay would be frowned upon." Justin replied.

She thought it over then glanced between her schedule off to the side and the summons several times. Reaching a decision she rose prompting Justin to do the same. Tucking the summons into one of her robe's many pockets she motioned him to lead the way out of her office while she deactivated the anti eavesdropping charms she'd activated. Passing her receptionist she said, "Mary I'm going out for a while," before leading Justin out of the ministry and at his suggestion flooing to the Leaky Cauldron where a car was waiting outside. Seeing Justin emerge with company the driver picked up a handset speaking into it as Justin ushered his guest into the back seat.

Amanda Bone's eyebrow rose when she noticed the waiting car rising even higher when two motorcycle police outriders appeared with their blues lights flashing leading the way as their car turned off Charing Cross Road. Red lights were ignored as their little procession left London proper making it's way down a car filled road at a speed that made Amanda nervous when she realized this muggle vehicle, unlike the Night Bus, possessed no crash avoidance charms or any safety charms for that matter. The two motorcycles pulled over and stopped as the car turned on to a meadow lined drive that had no other traffic on it at all while a castle awaited them at the end of the drive. They stopped at a gate set in the castle wall while an individual walked over and checked who was in the car before returning to an obvious guard position while the gate opened allowing them to proceed inside the castle walls finally stopping beside a plain unremarkable wooden door. Exiting the car Madam Bones followed Justin as the door opened at his approach. They were met inside by a formally dressed man who greeted Justin warmly before leading the way to a large room where a group of well-dressed people was waiting. She quickly identified the Queen of England and a second older woman she suspected was the queen's mother.

"Your Royal Majesty, Madam Amanda Bones head of your Magical Law Enforcement Department," Justin announced bowing to the Queen. An action Amanda quickly took as a hint to drop in to a curtsy an act she was surprised she remembered how to perform having only done it a very few times in her youth when meeting elderly female relatives.

"Madam Bones thank you for your quick response to our summons. Please join my family and a few of our advisors. We have a number of questions and concerns that Mr. Finch-Fletchley was unable to address. No doubt due to his recent introduction to your world." Queen Elizabeth stated formally.

As a number of individuals who were not involved in the meeting left the room Justin felt a touch at his elbow and took the hint following the attendant out.

Three hours later Justin returned to Hogwarts having been dismissed by the Queen. Upon arrival he was met by a very curious Susan Bones. A curiosity he could not satisfy despite her various entreaties much to his regret as the directions he'd received upon leaving had been very specific.

Susan's aunt left her meeting with the Royals invigorated based on the questions she was asked about how the Ministry interrogated magical individuals she suspected they had at least one death eater alive and in custody. She suspected they were at least double checking the responses they'd received from any death eaters they may have captured and beyond that were likely formulating a response to the attack on Prince Philip. Still she rode back to the Leaky Cauldron the same way she'd arrived knowing very little more than when she'd left it several hours ago.

—Runaways—

The wizards captured by the Army during the attack on Prince Phillip had been turned over to the Special Air Service who found out they were quite willing to assist the SAS casting various spells and charms in order to gain extra rations or other luxuries. Of course only those that could cast spells, charms, and wards with a bomb strapped to their body equipped with a pull pin detonator anchored to the room floor were able to assist in their testing.

The SAS were pleased when they discovered a slight modification to their standard night vision goggles allowed them to detect magical wards. Shielding against their spells was still an ongoing research activity. Actually the hardest part of the assaults was determining the location of the various target buildings. Wizarding folk normally just apparated to a known place and those that used coordinates did not use standard ones to determine their destination. After a good bit of computer work by the geeks within their group it was determined the two locations used as origin points for the wizarding coordinates in Britain were Hogwarts and Caerfyrddin in Wales, The latter confused them until one of the individuals realized it was the reported home of Merlin.

Meanwhile a skilled Special Air Service Special projects interrogation team was wringing all they could out of their prisoners Without access to the Veritaserum they'd heard about their methods took a bit longer but were just as effective.

Shortly after the attack Her Majesty's government had sent out a classified internal memo to various agencies with pictures of the "Tattoo" the terrorists had on their forearms asking if any other department had information on the group. It was a shot in the dark but it paid off when a secretary in one of the obscure departments sent word back that they were called death eaters and it was best to leave them alone. Soon she was confessing she knew about it because her sister was a witch who'd left the magical world during the first uprising. The sister was brought in and admitted to not only being a witch but had been studying advanced potions before leaving the Magical world behind. A visit from Prince Charles soon had the witch setting up a potions laboratory in a secure building on RAF Hereford. She'd quickly provided her small hidden stock of Veritaserum for the government to use while setting up a proper potions lab to brew more along with other potions she was sure would come in handy.

The SAS special projects team took the information they'd doubled checked between their prisoners creating a portfolio of helpful information including past activities, standard attack/combat methods, and a listing of likely targets to hit including a comprehensive list of persons of interest with rather detailed descriptions. Equipped with these the special projects squads were each given a highly place person of interest to acquire and set off to develop their detailed plan of acquisition with a lot of cross talk between teams to insure they were not overlooking a simpler solution to the same problem. With the coordinate system figured out the individual teams quickly sent scouts to their various locations mapping out what they could determine with their modified goggles. When they asked about the higher powered wards the scouts had encountered at several of their target locations the magical prisoners informed them high level wards required ward stones buried at the corners of the wards. Quick and quiet use of ground penetrating radar during the night at one site allowed them to confirm this and once the depth was known a plan of attack devised.

Two weeks later in the wee hours of a Monday morning five SAS special project squads dropped the wards around their target locations with special ground penetrating rocket propelled charges that destroyed the ward stones. Snipers fired drugged darts at the emerging individuals while other snipers stood ready with normal rounds should their plans encounter unexpected problems.

The operations went off without a hitch and by sunrise they were back at base with six more death eaters in custody. Other individuals found were checked for the dark mark resulting in the additional death eater those without the mark were in protective custody without wands or any other way to contact the wizarding world.

—Runaways—

When Thorfinn Rowle didn't show up for up for work Monday morning, a day he was scheduled to meet with his department head in the department of magical transportation. One of his co-workers contacted a friend in the Auror department who floo'ed to Rowle's home to find the wards surrounding the home down, occupants missing, and the home devoid of anything remotely magical. A few minutes after his arrival at the home a muggle flying machine passed low over the house causing him to rapidly apparate back to the ministry.

Their discussion about what had happened to Rowle took place in the Ministry's canteen during the morning snack rush and was overheard by several individuals who passed the story to their co-workers causing rumors of the Muggle Government attacking magical homes. One individual passed his concerns on to the Ministry's International Confederation of Wizards representative who promptly took his concerns to the international body. Concerned and worried that unless prompt action was taken their might be a revival of Muggle hunting in England the ICW sent an envoy to the British Queen to determine what was going on to cause such a rumor. The report back didn't thrill anyone as the Queen in many words and convoluted language told the envoy that if the Magical government couldn't clean up the problem She would insure it was dealt with. The harsh rebuke had the British Magical government's representative pushing for action against the muggle government instead of requesting assistance in dealing with their Dark Lord problem. The best the moderates in the ICW could do was prevent any action being taken using the Queen's assurance knowledge of the magical world was contained with in the very small group that was tasked with curing the problem under her direct authority as their main counter point.

Over the next few days a few other members of the Ministry of Magic's staff failed to report to work and checks at their registered place of residence turned up nothing.

The Monday after Rowle disappeared Madam Bones was ending her day at the Ministry of Magic when the minister himself barged into her office. "This is intolerable Madam Bones what are you doing to find out what is going on?" Fudge shouted at her.

As the thought 'I've got to get a better receptionist' passed through her mind Amanda stood to avoid being at a disadvantage asking, "What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Surely you've heard the news that several outstanding members of our community have gone missing!"

Amanda nodded her understanding wondering why he was so upset, so what if a few of the greyer purebloods had dropped out of sight then Lucius Malfoy walked into her office and she understood. Malfoy had wound up the minister and sent him off. "We are looking into the situation. As you are aware these things take time. I should have a preliminary report for you by the end of the week."

"I expect daily updates Madam Bones," Fudge blustered heading out the door starting a conversation with Lucius as he did.

The SAS continued their cleanup of the death eaters using information gathered from each new group to determine who would be their next targets. As prominent members of both the Wizengamot and wizarding government and their families continued to disappear from their isolated and well warded homes the Leaky Cauldron filled with long term renters while any vacant location in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade was rented and turned into living accommodations As those who had the foresight and/or money moved from their equally isolated and well warded mansions which were suspected of being vulnerable into presumed locations that offered greater security. The Ministry for Magic enhanced this thinking with constant Auror patrols in both the alley and Hogsmeade. This thinking was demolished when Lucius Malfoy and family disappeared from his newly purchased home on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

In Malfoy the SAS hit the mother lobe of death eater information the rumors of a prophecy were firmed up to the point it was no longer considered rumor and they had a good line on just who it concerned.

Having no history with prophecies everyone on the muggle government side was confused at the amount of confidence all the wizards placed in a prophecy. It took a surprising development to bring the prophecy to the fore front.

Amanda Bones was sitting in her office going over the latest missing persons reports they were an interesting read. If she had been of one of those accused Death Eaters who managed to escape persecution either do to being under the imperious curse or being coerced to save their families she would be very worried. Her contemplation was interrupted by Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft & Wizardry, Chief Mugwump of the Wizengamot, Head of the International Confederation of Wizardry. or as she thought of him Albus too many titles, too much power.

"Amanda, who is attacking our citizens?"

"I have no idea. Now if you don't mind I'm a bit busy."

"Now Amanda I know Master Finch-Fletchley took you to a meeting with the Muggle Queen. I suspect you participated in a discussion that resulted in our current problems." Albus Dumbledore said firmly.

Amanda was furious her niece, Susan, had told her the rumor mill at Hogwarts reported both the Headmaster and his potions professor practiced mind reading on the students. Evidently she had received unintended confirmation of these reports. "What is your point Headmaster." she asked intentionally choosing to address him by his least important title.

"I need you to stop this attack against the death eaters people are being injured and possibly even killed in this useless endeavor."

"I wouldn't describe it as useless I believe they are removing terrorists."

"It doesn't matter as only one person can end this and he has gone missing." Dumbledore stated firmly.

"Are you talking about the prophecy?"

Albus paled quickly asking, "Where did you hear about that?"

"Oh Albus it's in the Department of Mysteries while I can't remove it I can view the information about it and Albus to be honest your initials are rather distinctive. Once I saw those the other people became obvious. HJP come on Albus who else could that be other than Harry Potter. And if your hand moves any closer to your wand Albus you won't like what happens."

"Come on Amanda you know you can't take me." Albus said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice hoping to take the edge off his confrontational comment.

"Albus do you really think I'm without resources in my own office?"

Albus looked at Amanda for a moment before realizing it wasn't worth the problems it would cause so he made a point of folding his hands in his lap before saying, "Amanda I didn't come here to argue with you I came to offer my assistance as a peace maker between the two sides before everything gets out of hand."

She looked at Albus contemplating a few options then saying, "Tomorrow at noon. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron. I should know by then who is doing all this."

"I will see you then." Albus said rising and taking his leave.

Leaving work Amanda made a point of removing the various tracking charms Albus had placed on her before heading out the muggle side of the Leaky Cauldron to a phone booth were she made a few calls setting up tomorrow's events. Ten minutes later she was back in the wizarding world and on her way home where she could finally relax and smile at what would happen the next day.

Dumbledore was on time and quickly transformed his robes in to muggle attire suitable for 1938 when Amanda mentioned they were going into the muggle world to meet with the people who would lead them to the attackers. Unfortunately for Dumbledore he'd never heard of a Taser that the SAS solder fired when he turned his back to him just outside the Leaky Cauldron intending to follow Amanda down the street when the voltage from that gun met his magic the reaction was surprising even to Amanda. Where as with a non-magical it results in a loss of control of most or all bodily functions along with cramping muscles. In the wizards they'd used it on prior to Dumbledore they experienced the expected reactions and the initially surprising reaction of the wizard instantly blacking out as their magic was "short circuited" when it was subjected to the high voltage of the Taser. Dumbledore's reaction was a bit different well if you call getting blown 20 feet in the air the instant the voltage hit him a bit different. All the other reactions were there too but Dumbledore's flight drew a bit more attention than they had planned. But with the help of a few spells from Amanda combined with a few flashes of the badges the SAS that were there to assist carried. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore disappeared into detention at the Queens Pleasure. By the time he woke he was doused with Veritaserum an interviewer was sitting with him a list of questions at hand and audio and video recorders running. Three hours later they had the full prophecy and all his various interpretations of it along with any actions he had taken regarding it.

Finished with his list of questions the interviewer turned to Amanda Bones asking, "Any questions you want to ask?"

"I've got a few if you don't mind?"

"Go ahead,"

"Dumbledore why didn't you involve the Ministry or at the least the Department of Mysteries in solving this problem."

"I am the only one that has the knowledge and abilities necessary."

"Are you saying no one else knows about the Horcruxes or how to deal with them?"

"I've only told one other about them and his reaction caused me to obliviate him." Dumbledore replied in a monotone.

"Who was that and what was his reaction?"

"I told Alastor Moody and he wanted to involve the Department of Mysteries and Gringotts."

"Why Gringotts?" Amanda asked.

"He suspected their curse breakers would have a way of dealing with the Horcruxes."

"And you obliviated him because?"

"I felt I was better able to deal with them. After all I was the one who imprisoned Grindelwald and I will do the same with Tom once he kills Harry Potter, the two might even share a cell." Dumbledore said with a smile as his listener's faces fell open in astonishment.

Gathering her whit Amanda asked, "Are you saying Grindelwald is still alive?"

"Of course I couldn't be expected to kill the love of my life could I?"

"Who is Tom," the SAS investigator asked rejoining the questioning.

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle though he goes by Lord Voldemort nowadays. He was Head Boy

at Hogwarts back in the 40's 1940's that is. Always thought he was special. Well his mother was a Gaunt and despite that he could actually walk and talk at the same time so I guess he was special in his own way. I am astonished at the number of dark rituals that whip cracker found to improve his powers. He even found several I was unaware of." Dumbledore said starting to ramble indicating he would shortly shake off the drug.

"Taser him then give him another dose of that sleeping potion. I'll want to question him further tomorrow once this days answers have been analyzed," the SAS interrogator said drawing a nod of agreement from Amanda Bones who added, "I will be here with more questions as his answers have me concerned."

The previous day's questions directed the following day's and the answers started to rapidly accumulate. Answers that were soon relayed to the curse breakers at Gringotts field operations division and after a bit of negotiation Gringotts accepted the task of retrieval and destruction of those items. For their part the SAS continued to round up the individuals the in custody death eaters identified. and having been convinced by the Magical individuals both within and without their ranks of the importance of having Harry Potter directly involved with the elimination of Lord Voldemort her Majesty's Muggle Government undertook was assumed to be the easy task of finding Harry Potter. Three days later a sharp eyed accountant managed to trace the funds used to buy Lily's Gift and a call went out to locate that yacht and if Harry Potter was aboard do all they could to persuade him to contact the Local British Embassy.

By the time they caught up with Lily's Gift in Falmouth, Antigua at Nelson's Dockyard in the Port city of English Harbour, the Harry Potter they encountered was fit well tanned and willing to do about anything that didn't involve returning to England be it on the muggle or magical side of that country. After the third visitor to their yacht a guard appeared on the wharf and he took great pleasure in giving anyone who tried to strong arm their way past a dunking. The Head of the British consulate managed to get by after his staff had all received unofficial swimming lessons because he'd managed to bring two Marines seconded to him by the nearest British embassy.

If he'd thought he was past the hard part of this visit he soon found himself dissuaded of that notion.

"So to sum up the British Government wants me to drop everything and board a plane they will provide, essentially placing me in their custody so I can return to England and kill someone for them naturally I will stay under their control until they decide to give me my freedom. Does that sound like what you are asking me to do?" Harry asked the sarcasm dripping from his lips.

"Now see here youngster you can complain all you want but you are coming with me." the official said waving the marines forward.

Harry could see they didn't want to take him but were required to follow the officials orders. Unfortunately for them they had not taken Hermione in to account when they advanced. Moments later all three of the intruders were down. Ten minutes later Lily's Gift was pulling away from the pier and two hours later the official from the British consulate regained consciousness to see his two escorts rowing the small rubber lifeboat they were in towards the beach he could see only a short distance away. "What happened?" He asked concerned at how this would affect his career and how he could spin it to a positive.

"The girl got the drop on us and she had something that knocked us all out before we could do anything about it. We came to just a few minutes ago."

"Where are they?"

"Don't know I suspect they cast off and left us just off this beach to give themselves time to disappear." And disappear they did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Runaways

Lily's Gift spent the next month at sea only coming into port when they finally gave in and bothered to reply to the repeated radio messages. Their reply was followed by a package drop from a Royal Navy helicopter. Inside was their requested formal agreement guaranteeing everyone's safety.

An hour after tying up to a pier in Frenchtown, British Virgin Islands both Potters were at Terrence B. Lettsome Airport boarding a military transport for their flight back to England

"Welcome aboard I'm corporal Hopkins you might have met my youngest brother Wayne at school. This plane and crew are from the 32ed squadron of the RAF. Also known as the Royal squadron as we get to fly the Queen around. This aircraft is a BAe 125 and we are heading for RAF Northholt just outside of London if you need anything I'll be in the back seat. Remember wands stowed and no magic." A woman in uniform said as she helped them settle in before heading to her seat. —Runaways—

Justin Finch-Fletchley looked at the owl that had just landed at the edge of his plate interrupting his breakfast. The scroll it carried was sealed with a wax seal leading him to realize he would continue ignoring his breakfast to read it. Padma Patil his girlfriend since the start of the year and current dining companion looked at her boyfriend shift from relaxed to his shoulders drooping followed by them rising and his back straightening locking in position. "Padma it appears we have been summoned." Justin said starting to rise his breakfast now totally forgotten.

Padma mimicked his actions not bothering to ask as she followed him to the Head Table were he approached their head of house passing an parchment that had been in the scroll over stating, "I along with my girlfriend and a chaperone of her choice have been summoned by family."

His head of house quickly passed the parchment over to Professor McGonagall Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress who was filling in as school head during the continued absence of Headmaster Dumbledore. After she read through the note McGonagall asked, "And Who will this chaperone be?"

"My sister Parvati would be the only one automatically acceptable to my parents." Padma replied.

"Very well you have my permission. I will be in the headmaster's office for a short period in twenty minutes you may leave then. I'm sure Mr. Finch-Fletchley knows the procedure given how often he's been called away this year." McGonagall added a bit piqued at his continued absences.

"Padma this will be totally muggle dress in a casual outfit and if you have something dressy here it might be a good idea to bring it." Justin said as they left the head table before Padma left to gather her sister at the Gryffindor table.

Seeing the two Patils leaving Lavender Brown quickly joined in as they discussed what would constitute casual muggle seeing a way to help her friends she dove into Parvati's amour pulling out one outfit that fit the bill knowing they didn't have anything with them that would pass as muggle dressy they decided a quick floo call before they left asking their mother to gather their saris was their best option. Padma knew she had a similar outfit in her clothes so as her sister dressed she raced to the Ravenclaw rooms where five minutes later she was dressed and working to pull the rest of her in to some resemblance of presentable for meeting unknown but presumably important people.

The sisters met up as they entered the headmaster's office to find Lavender reaching through the lit fireplace retrieving two saris for them. "So this is where you ran off too." Parvati said looking at her dorm mate and friend.

"I figured you were set and thought your mother might be able to get them quickly and I was right so here you go. I have no idea whose is whose." Lavender replied.

"Ah here you are." Justin said walking in. Then took a moment to look over the two girls before saying, "Very good job one will think your setting your own styles but it's a passable look."

"Where are we going?"

"I have a few suspicions but no firm idea other than the Leaky Caldron then out the door where there should be a car waiting." Justin replied looking at the deputy headmistress.

"Miss Patil and Miss Patil while Miss Brown was getting your outfits she also had your mother give me a permission slip for this trip so you are free to leave. Mr. Finch-Fletchley I take it you will contact us as before concerning you and your companion's return."

"Yes Professor." Justin said taking a bit of floo powder and tossing in the fireplace calling out "The Leaky Cauldron" with the Patil sisters right behind him. —Runaways—

The Potters landed after their long flight from the British Virgin Islands and were quickly shuttled from the plane to a waiting limousine and hustled to a nearby base where the SAS had established their headquarters for this operation. Exiting the limousine they were met by Justin and the Patil twins. As Harry shook hands with Justin Hermione quickly went over embracing first Parvati then Padma. "This is a surprise." Harry said looking between Justin and the girls.

"You certainly managed to drag me into a bit of a mess this time Potter." Justin said without any heat in his voice.

"I take it you've been involved a bit more than just letting her majesty know about the problem."

"Oh you could say that or you could say because of being the one that brought the problem to her attention I've become her primary gopher for the wizarding world."

"That really wasn't our intent when we sent you that letter." Hermione said joining the conversation.

"I know that but I must say Dad's been really impressed at who I know and can get in touch with. Of course he doesn't realize most doors open with one of two passwords."

"Two?"

""Her majesty the Queen", works on occasion, the one that works when that doesn't is "Harry Potter suggested I contact you," Hope you don't mind old bean but you did toss me into the middle of this." Justin replied with smile.

"Feel free to use my name. Just don't commit me to anything." Harry replied causing Justin to look around at where they were. "Oh this is all Dumbledore and Trelawney's doing you had nothing to do with this." Harry replied with a grim chuckle at the black humor causing Hermione to take his arm.

"Justin," Padma said with a nod towards the building behind them.

"Right time to get a move on. We were allowed out here to great you and unofficially warn you the big brass is inside waiting for you."

"How big is the brass?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it starts with "His Highness" and not "Her Majesty" if that makes a bit more comfortable."

"Ah crap, the Prince of Wales?"

"Right in one Lord Potter," an instantly recognized voice called out as the door behind Justin opened.

"Sorry about that Your Highness," Harry said turning a bit red in the face as his gaze shifted from Justin to the figure in the doorway.

"I deny ever having the same thought pass through my mind when meeting certain individuals in the past." Prince Charles replied a smile on his face as he stood in his Major General's uniform. "I believe some of the individuals under my command are a bit anxious to get moving. If you and Lady Potter could join us?" He added a smile on his face.

Harry nodded his agreement and ushered Hermione in ahead of him while Justin and the Patils followed behind knowing they were just the support group.

Twenty minutes later Harry had been sworn directly into the Blues and Royals as a Cornet, administratively transfer into the SAS and was now wearing combat fatigues. "Cornet Potter you have two minutes to say goodbye to Lady Potter and your friends before we leave to give you the bare minimum of information you will need in the next few days."

Hermione was escorted to base guest quarters where she along with Padma and Parvati were assigned rooms and escorts. Once the doors closed Hermione asked, "Shouldn't you two be in school?" seeing their faces fall she quickly added, "Not that I don't enjoy having you here. I'd probably be going spare right now if you weren't here. But I feel bad you're missing school for me."

"Still the prefect I see." Parvati teased. "Though I should thank you. when you left I inherited the job."

"Good they chose well. I take it one of you and Justin?"

"Yes that would be me," Padma said a smile breaking out on her face.

"And Ron lost the boy's prefect so I have Neville as a partner."

"Neville?"

"Nah he's with Luna believe it or not. She evidently realized Ron was a lost cause seeing as how he and Lavender have shagged up, opps I mean hooked up." Parvati said making it obvious the slip was intentional.

"I thought you and her were tight?" Hermione asked.

"Oh we still are but there is only so much I can take about how great Ron is and how mistaken you were to chose Harry when you could have had Ron."

"This is Ron I eat like a pig and have basically no manners Weasley we are talking about right?"

"You are correct." Padma said shaking her head at Hermione's description.

"Now we need to hear all the good stuff about you and Harry so start dishing girl," Parvati said sitting down in their joint living room.

"Not much to share, My parents told me four days before Harry's birthday that on his birthday we were leaving England for good. I spent three of those crying then called him about ten in the morning on the day I was leaving to say goodbye. Harry took care of everything. An hour later I was on the back of a motorcycle heading to Gretna, married by seven and that night Harry and I consummated our wedding. We woke to police knocking at our door and the matron wanted to arrest Harry right then but Harry flashed our wedding license and his identification card. After I'd called my folks and told then I was staying in England with my husband the police left. Harry and I have been traveling since."

"So he rescued you?" Pavarti asked.

"Harry says we rescued each other but yes when I needed him my knight showed up."

"You're looking good. Is Harry as tanned as you are?"

"We were cruising the Caribbean when they found us requesting Harry return to England to help deal with this problem. and yes Parvati Harry is tanned all over," Hermione said happy to be able to brag on Harry a bit. Going as far as drawing out the last two words.

Meanwhile Harry was busy learning what all the capturing and questioning of the death eaters had allowed the SAS to learn about the death eaters methods, tactics, and last but not least members. They also determined the terrorist leader they were hunting was hiding out in a manor home in Little Hangleton. The past month the SAS had been busy gathering their resources and pre-staging them at a rented farm on the outskirts of Greater Hangleton.

After a day of briefings Harry greeted the SAS troops gathered at the farm while the local law enforcement was occupied shutting down all the roads in the area around the manor and moving any nearby individuals to safety.

With the roads cleared and safety boundaries set the pre-staged equipment and supplies were moved into their attack position. The first indication any of the death eaters residing at Riddle Manor were aware of their presence was when SAS Sappers blew their buried ward stones. Dropping the wards that protected the manor from detection and attack just as four muggle vehicles drove onto the property stopping on either side of the doors If any of the death eaters had lived through or just seen video of the troubles they would have recognized them as four Humber Pigs outfitted with odd looking guns on the top of the cabin. Within moments the on guard death eaters streamed forth killing curses on their lips straight into the fire from the mounted 7.62 mm Miniguns dialed down to 2,000 rounds per minute. the Miniguns were fed from an extremely large ammunition storage rack in the back of the Humber and remotely controlled from the passengers seat. The Pigs had intentionally stopped in crossfire positions. Not one death eater made it more than ten feet from Riddle Manor's doors.

When the death eaters decided it was safer inside and stopped emerging from the manor the SAS sappers took over. Advancing under the cover of those same miniguns they approached the manor and carefully planted their second charges in the pre-selected locations before retreating. Moments later in a spectacular display of the power of explosives and the skill of the sappers the Riddle manor was reduced to a cellar full of debris of what used to be the manor house with barely a splinter falling beyond the cellar hole. The SAS recon group then moved in and with the help of the sappers began to carefully remove the debris, setting aside any bodies found for future identification and disposal until in a magically re-enforced corner of the cellar they found the Dark Lord hiding safe under a pile of debris.

When they moved the debris around him Voldemort started firing spells at the SAS who by now were well familiar with this reaction from all their death eater captures. Still the spell barrage caused them to seek cover. Suddenly bullets tore the dark lord and his hideout to shreds. Thirty seconds after it started the hell storm of bullets stopped and the SAS turned to see the Cornet they'd been ordered to bring along standing at the far edge of the cellar with all barrels of his hand held 5.56 mm microgun the SAS had pulled from some forgotten storage smoking. Harry had charmed it and the large ammo can weightless and applied a spell originally intended to be placed on body armor to absorb repeated mace hits to the gun. This stopped the recoil of the gun when combined with the lightened ammo can the SAS troops present thought he was some type of super soldier.

"That should do it. You bums finish cleaning up the area around the cellar then torch everything," the officer in charge announced snapping the watching troops into action

"What about?" one of the troops asked motioning to the bits of flesh left from the microgun's barrage.

"Don't touch any of it. That's what you're going to be burning. I do not want one single cell of that body left, Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," came back loudly in multiple voices.

While the other death eater bodies were removed to their base for identification and analysis Harry stood watch as the cellar of Riddle manor was put to the torch using incendiary grenades. He continued to watch under multiple cooling charms as the fire got hotter and hotter until even the concrete of the cellar walls started popping from the intense heat not averting his eyes until he verified, through conjured and darkened glasses that no remnants of Tom Riddle survived.

—Runaways—

"What do you mean I can't leave yet?" Harry bellowed having been intercepted by Prince Charles as he was crossing the SAS base intending to pickup Hermione and head back to Lily's Gift once their promised plane was ready to go. The Patil twins and Justin having already gone back to Hogwarts the morning after the raid.

"The job is not completed. Her Majesty has requested the Wizarding portion of her nation be brought securely under her control. For that to happen we need to have a Queen's wizard in place she has faith in along with those involved with this terrorist legally dealt with. Now we aren't envisioning you for the Queen's wizard position," Prince Charles stated bringing a look of relief to Harry with his last bit. causing the Prince to add, "Well not yet anyway."

Harry's reply to that was a glare before asking, "So what do I need to do?"

"Why you're our figurehead of course. That roll was originally envisioned for Mr. Finch-Fletchley but as he correctly pointed out with your widespread fame and well noted perchance for getting into trouble you would fit the position better. Don't worry the Queen has plans for Mr. Finch-Fletchley he will be busy but in a more concealed position."

"Hermione's going to kill me."

"I rather doubt that while the Lady Potter's initial reaction was..." the prince paused as he recalled her response. She had managed to cast aspersions on every British Government signatory of their agreement without directly insulting anyone. All in all he viewed it as the best polite ass chewing he'd ever witnessed or even heard about, "let's say it conveyed a bit less than full agreement. While you were dealing the terrorist the Lady Potter along with your friends were involved in wide ranging discussions with the Queen's advisors. I think you will find she is quite up to speed as they say." Prince Charles said with a twinkle in his eye that caused Harry's mind to remember another possible patsy.

"What about Dumbledore he'd be an even better figurehead."

"Ah I was wondering when that would occur to you. Mr. Dumbledore will be resigning from his various positions over the next few months before retiring into seclusion."

Harry looked at the Prince there was something in the way he'd made that statement. Thinking about it for a moment Harry realized something. "I take it he'll be resigning via Owl Post?" Harry ventured.

"From Hogwarts yes Unfortunately for it to be believed he needs to show up at a Wizengamot meeting and a meeting for the International Confederation to retire but his doctors will be with him just incase he has a relapse."

"I suspected there was no way out of this, I guess you've got your figurehead." Harry said resignation obvious in both his voice and body posture.

"Buck up Lord Potter, it won't be that bad. Who knows you might even enjoy a few of the perks." Prince Charles replied.

Harry didn't reply but the look of disgust that passed across his face conveyed his opinion of that statement quite well.

The only good thing Harry and Hermione could find about it was it was something they could do together. His first assignment was a report on the actions of the muggle government over the past two months, delivered to a full meeting of the Wizengamot concurrently broadcast over the Wizarding wireless to all of Wizarding Britain. Needless to say an uproar occurred when he announced muggle troops were responsible for the disappearance of the prominent wizards and witches that had caused the panic. Further uproar ensued when he added that those suspected of crimes in either of the two worlds would be detained by the muggles until they could face a muggle trial and if convicted would face muggle justice.

Harry managed to restrain the more outrageous members of the Wizengamot when he reminded them muggle troops had just taken down the dark lord and had Dumbledore in custody adding if they felt they were more powerful than those two they were welcome to take on the muggle troops. Harry was even willing to give them directions to where those muggle troops were. That meeting ended on an acrimonious note but it was the next meeting that proved interesting.

"What do you mean you can't do anything without a Chief Warlock?" Harry asked as Hermione sat at his side taking notes and observing the members.

"We need a chief warlock to control the meeting and guide the discussion." came the reply and despite his best efforts to have either Amanda Bones or Lady Longbottom elected to that position Harry found himself elected to the position of Chief Warlock.

"I still don't see how that happened," Harry said that night as he discussed it with Hermione.

"You were the obvious choice Harry. When they tried to nominate someone other than the two you proposed you were sitting there shaking your head. You were acting as the Chief Warlock they just made it official."

"I'm resigning as soon as I can."

"Of that I have no doubt Harry, no doubt at all," Hermione replied shaking her head in her discussions with the Queen's advisors they had said this was the most likely outcome so she'd been prepared for it.

It had taken several more meetings and a lot of wrangling before Harry achieved what he'd been tasked with. What the Prince had called a "select committee" had been appointed to meet with the Queen and her government to set up new guidelines governing the interactions between what the magicals saw as two separate worlds and the Queen viewed as two overlapping provinces. That initial meeting never occurred. It was derailed when two of the more isolationist members of the Wizengamot who'd been appointed by their faction refused to give up their wands prior to the meeting. They then tried to bully their way past the guards charged with disarming them. The Wizengamot members quickly found out the same thing Dumbledore had, tasers and magic didn't mix well and it was the wizard who suffered the consequences.

The second meeting went a bit better and while no agreement was reached no one stormed out either. it was following that meeting that one of the more powerful, both magically and politically, isolationist members said his father had cast a shield the muggle fire sticks couldn't break and he didn't see any reason he couldn't do the same after all it was only a boy's word they were taking on the effectiveness of the muggles weapons. It took only a few calls by Harry and soon all interested members of the Wizengamot along with interested parties from the Ministry and journalists were invited to a remote location near where the Quidditch World Cup had been held.

There they found three muggles waiting for them. "Cornet Potter, I'm here with two sharpshooters as you requested." the older appearing one said as he walked up to Harry. not saluting him as Harry was out of uniform.

"Thank you sergeant we will begin shortly once I've set up the test conditions."

With a nod of acknowledgment the sergeant stepped back and joined the other two men. It's your show Lord Greengrass how would you like to proceed?"

"I will cast my shield and they will try to shoot me." Greengrass said imperiously.

"Might I suggest you cast the shield around say a conjured pig to start with?" Harry offered.

"It will work as well I guess," Greengrass agreed with reluctance insuring all the other Wizengamot members noted it wasn't him that lacked confidence in his ability to shield.

"Sergeant have one of your men take a sniper rifle over to that stand and take a shot at the pig when I signal."

The designated individual took a case off the ground and made his way to the table while Harry conjured a pig and Greengrass shielded it.

"Sergeant he may fire when ready." Harry called out.

The sniper took his L96A1 and using the 10 x 42 hensoldt telescopic sight selected which part of the pig would be hit for this demonstration. Going for maximum blood splatter he chose the head and pulled the trigger launching the .338 Lapua bullet on it's path.

Greengrass lived up to a portion of his name as he took in the remains of the pigs head splattered in a wide arc around the conjured pig. "That wasn't a rare gun he used to do that most of the individuals in the group that brought Voldemort down permanently carry similar guns." Harry stated.

"I've been told you also carried a gun." one of the reporters offered.

Harry knew how the wizarding felt about wizards and guns but he had his answer ready. "I was going after Voldemort with a group of muggles and I knew from fighting him in the past that he had decades of experience more than I have. Add in that he admitted to his followers to performing extremely dark rituals to increase both power and endurance. I wasn't going to not take an advantage because it wasn't cricket. I needed every advantage I could find. Hey I am newly married and fully intend to be with her for a century or more if I can," Harry said with passion adding the last hoping to end with a chuckle to lighten the mood.

Looking at the faces he could tell his tactics had worked. most were nodding to each other understanding bringing every advantage to a fight with that monster.

The next meeting of the Wizengamot went a lot smoother and the following meeting with the Queen's select committee actually made progress. Bringing hope to Harry and Hermione that this would not be that long a break from their chosen path.

It was actually three months before they attended the ceremony that replace Harry with Richard Whitecliff, a wizard who until just a few days ago had been unknown to most members of the Wizengamot unless they recognized him as the wizard who visited when they had troubles with their floo connections. Richard was muggle born and a primary school acquaintance of Finch-Fletchley senior. who'd recognized his name on a list the Queen's select committee was reviewing looking for someone to replace Harry until Justin could get some proper seasoning within both governments.

After the Ceremony they took the short jaunt to RAF Northholt where they again were guests of the RAF's 32ed squadron of the RAF who had a BAe 125 warmed up and waiting to fly them back to Frenchtown, British Virgin Islands where Lily's Gift awaited them full of provisions and with a captain who had a cruising plan set for the next year.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Three years later-

"Good afternoon Bright Smile," The receptionist said into her headset.

"Yes, I'd like to have one of the Grangers call me. My name is Hermione Potter and my number is 234-555-2323."

"Is there any additional message".

"No that should be enough," Hermione said hanging up.

Several minutes passed before Dan Granger stuck his head in the receptionist's office asking, "Any thing I should know?"

"No cancellations today but I did receive a strange phone call."

"Oh,"

"Yes a Harmony Potter called and said she wanted one of you to call her."

"Potter?" Dan replied a bit puzzled.

Emma had wandered over and overheard the last exchange. "Could she have said Hermione Potter?"

"Cour your right that is what she called herself."

"What's the number?" Emma said reaching for the paper with enough urgency to worry the receptionist

"Here's the paper I wrote it down on."

"Emma you don't think after all this time..." Dan asked as his brain caught up to his wife's.

"I don't know but I do intend to find out."

After her current patient was dealt with Emma picked up the office phone and called the number Hermione had left.

"Hello,"

"Can a Hermione Potter be reached at this number?" Emma asked thinking she recognized the voice but wanted to be sure.

Hermione recognized the voice on her end choosing to reply, "Hello mum, Harry and I were in the area and thought we'd say hello."

"Hermione dear where are you. Can you come see us?"

"Tomorrow would be the earliest we could visit. We have some business to attend to first."

"Where are you? Can we visit you today?" Emma asked only to hear the mummer of a short muffled conversation.

"Harry said that should be no problem the customs inspectors just came aboard but we should be able to set up a room where we can meet. We are moored at the Evans Bay Marina. Do you know where that is?"

"We'll find it now how will we find you? I know there's plenty of boats there we even have a few clients who are live-a-boards."

"Oh I don't think it will be that hard. Just tell them you're looking for Lily's Gift."

"Lily's Gift, got it we should be there once we've finished up for the day."

Dan noted how stressed his wife was and realized it wouldn't do for her or him, if he was honest with himself, to be working in someone's mouth given their emotional state. Turning to their receptionist saying, "Cancel the rest of our appointments for today. We've got a family emergency to deal with. I'll call when I know more."

They quickly changed out of their work clothes and with a bit of haste were soon on their way to the waterfront area of town.

As Dan turned their Jaguar from Wellington Road on to Evans Bay Parade Emma finally got a good look at the boats tied up at the Marina. "Dan how are we ever going to find them among all those boats."

"Like Hermione said we'll just have to ask around. Having parked he decided the best place to start was the longest pier which had the biggest yacht in the marina situated at the end. They'd just started onto the pier when an individual in a deck chair who Dan had assumed was just one of the boat owners sitting on the pier looked up at them asking, "Where might you be heading?"

"Our daughter said she was here on a boat called Lily's Gift. We were paying her a visit." Dan said a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Your names?" the man asked reaching for a radio beside him.

Not sure what was going on Dan looked at the man carefully and realized he wasn't a boat owner his attitude was all wrong. "Doctors Dan and Emma Granger," He replied to hear the man repeat it into his radio.

Whatever the reply was Dan didn't hear it. "You're looking for the yacht at the end. Someone will greet you at the ramp," the guard replied relaxing back in his chair.

Hermione was waiting on the yacht side of the ramp and was quickly embraced by her mother as Harry stood off to one side. Watching the two females as tears and apologizes quickly flowed among the women.

"Bit different than that motorcycle you sprinted her away on." Dan said looking at Harry.

"Yes sir,"

"Good to see you finally made it for a visit,"

"Hermione decided it was time and with the new century coming up we decided this was the best place to watch it arrive." Harry replied.

Emma had heard Harry's reply and looked at her daughter asking, "So you're staying for a bit?"

"Yes if everything goes right. We weren't sure about our welcome given how we parted so that's one reason we just didn't show up on your doorstep." Hermione explained.

What about that, what did you call him dear "Dark Lord" that was after Harry?" Emma asked her concern for her daughter's well being obvious.

"That was taken care of by the British Military a few years back. They're a surprisingly quick acting group once they figured out what was actually going on."

"What, I thought keeping the two groups separate was one of your top rules?" Dan asked a bit confused.

"That went out the window when Voldemort's death eaters attacked what he thought was a family home in an out of the way town. Turns out there was a base nearby and Prince Philip was traveling down the adjacent road when they attacked. The fighting spread into the roadway and He was injured along with a number of solders killed. The death eaters were driven off but as her consort was injured in the attack the Queen got involved along with the normal government."

" Oh that must have been the reason they didn't say what happened when he was in the hospital a few years ago. That also explains the military's reaction then."

"Yup the magical government found out the normal government was even more effective than they feared. Within 48 hours the British military had some magicals in custody and they were getting answers. We learned about this after the fact as we have been traveling since we were married."

"So what happened? You need to finish the story Harry."

"What I was told is our old Headmaster walked into a meeting and told them that only I could eliminate Voldemort and it was imperative they find me and allow him to train me. Before he could react one of the guards in the room had him out cold using a taser and they doused him with truth potion. Once they had emptied him of everything he knew they did something to put him out for a while. I was summoned by the Queen and was there as the SAS circled Voldemort's hideout, took out the death eaters that came out firing spells they opened up with something called mini-guns. Then they blew up the manor old Volde was hiding in. The only one still alive was Voldemort although he wasn't alive by much. In order to comply with the prophecy I put a few rounds in him to finish him off from a gun I found. The SAS threw a party, we stayed for a bit to help get the two governments talking to each other after that Hermione and I split returning to Lily's Gift. Haven't been back to jolly old England since, well other than when the Queen asks us to visit for a few days." Harry said adding that last bit when Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Did any of his death eaters survive?" Dan hesitated to ask but knew he had to.

"The ones they'd captured prior to the final attack are in jail the rest are dead. They just didn't understand what they were up against and their pureblooded superior than thou attitude prevented them realizing their mistake."

"I'm glad that dreadful business is over with! So what are your plans for here surely you've given them some thought Hermione." Her mother asked in full mother mode while leaning forward in anticipation and hope of good news from her perspective.

"Harry and I were thinking of buying a place near you or having one built."

"Oh, there's this little bungalow right down the street that would be great for the two of you." Emma gushed thrilled it was very good news indeed.

"We're actually looking for something a bit bigger," Harry replied then after an encouraging nod from Hermione added, "We're going to need something big enough for five to start with if the doctor was right." Harry finished watching his in laws closely for their reactions. As Hermione predicted her mother was the first to react.

Looking at her daughter Emma squealed, "You're pregnant?" drawing a nod of confirmation from Hermione. Her "with triplets?" drew a second nod as Emma appeared to apparate to her daughter enveloping her in a hug.

Harry & Hermione didn't get a chance to reply to Dan's comment of "You just turned twenty," before a hugging Emma countered with "Yes and she's been married for the last three of those years." Before returning to blubbering "my baby is going to have babies," all the while alternating between hugging and holding Hermione at arms length to look at her as if to reassure herself Hermione was really in her arms after being absence for three years.

Dan took a moment to process his wife's reply before deciding it was time to man up. Approaching Harry he held out his hand saying, "Welcome to the family Harry."

Harry's "Thank you sir," was quickly countered when Dan said, "Seeing as you are my son in law why not give Dan a try. It will take me a while to get used to grandfather which is apparently in my near future.


End file.
